Bonded
by drarythoughts
Summary: It’s tradition for a privileged male on his twenty-first birthday to receive a slave. Use them anyway you want; but just don’t fall in love with them. DMHP, LMSS, BZNL
1. Chapter 1: Slave

I don't own the characters, just this plot. Review please; I got this little idea while I was sleeping. I'm open to all criticism. Thank you for looking at this story.

Summary: It's tradition for a privileged male on his twenty-first birthday to receive a slave. Use them anyway you want; but just don't fall in love with them.

* * *

Bonded

Chapter one: Slave

Music drifted along the room, as ladies swept the floors and their trains following along for the ride. The chandelier glistened, as light reflected from its crystal shape.

Music, laughter, and voices were heard throughout the room. Not a cry or complaint anyone's lip, for this was a joyous occasion. It was a time to be merry and care-free, a time to enjoy, for it was the birthdays of Draco and his best friend Blaise.

Turning twenty-one wasn't just another day, this was a day you truly became an adult. They lived luxurious lives and it was only befitting they had a grand party, for all their friends and acquaintances. They were having the time of their lives.

They were young, handsome, rich, and the most sought after bachelors in the country.

They were the people to envy.

Draco frowned in disgust, as Pansy continued to cling to his arm. Her pug-like face looking upwards at him in utter adoration.

"Get off me, Pansy," Draco said, trying to pull his arm from her vice-like grasp.

"Why, Drakie? We are going to marry each other one day; we should spend as much time as possible. Besides I have to stay here or else the other girls won't know their place," not bothering to hide her detestation of the girls that were openly gazing at him.

She pulled Draco closer and her grip tightened, as she sneered at the girls. They turned around, but Pansy being there didn't stop them from sneaking peeks at Draco.

With a sigh, Draco brushed his bangs from his eyes in slight irritation. He glanced over to see Blaise surrounded by his group of admirers, and stared ruefully at him. Blaise smiled in sympathy but shrugged his arms in a "Sorry can't do anything" gesture.

Draco smiled back, he understood as well. They were at that age, where girls were looking for possible candidates for marriage. It was just their luck to be the most sought after bachelors in the country.

So the evening passed with Draco battling the pathetic advances of Pansy, and Blaise trying to dodge his posse of fan girls.

A tinkling sound of metal hitting glass filled the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to the source.

Standing on the last step of the staircase stood Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Zabini.

The glass cup was in Mr. Malfoy's hand and he waited for silence. He looked at Draco with an amused grin, seeing his son's troubled face.

He stifled the laughter, which threatened to escape. He composed his countenance, before staring at the crowd before him, regally.

"We," glancing at his wife and the Zabini family, "would like to thank you for coming to our sons' twenty-first birthday. As we all know, turning twenty-one is a special occasion and with it great responsibility," directing the last sentence towards the two men.

"So, we would like to give them a special gift, to say the least. So boys if you head upstairs, you'll each find your own personal slave in your bedroom."

The two families parted way for Draco and Blaise to gain entryway towards the second floor.

Draco had to tug his arm away from a whiny Pansy, who was upset over the fact that Draco would be spending time with someone else.

The two men made their way up the spiraling staircase, not even taking a second glance at the people watching them ascend till they disappeared out of sight.

The hallway was deprived of people and no noises emitted from any of the rooms.

Draco decided that he would follow Blaise along to see his own slave before going to see his own.

He watched the slight hesitation on his friend's face and patted his back in assurance.

Blaise smiled gratefully for the slight comfort and turned the knob to his bedroom.

Laying on his bed, curled up in the fetal position was a boy. They couldn't tell what age the boy was, as his face was turned away from them.

Blaise walked closer and the boy didn't stir once. Blaise continued to get closer and he gently reached out one arm to turn the boy around, so he could see his face.

Stunned. That was the only emotion that Draco could see on his friend's face vividly, that and awe.

Draco could see the reason why. The boy was beautiful.

Slightly curled brown tresses fell over peach-like skin. He had long lashes that cast shadows over slightly chubby cheeks. Each cheek had a soft rosy hue to them. His body was lean and slender, not heavily muscled, but toned enough. A pink nipple peeked from his shirt, almost teasingly. His arms were tucked under him, and his legs were sprawled, parted slightly. He was beautiful.

Both arms and legs were bonded, to prevent him from escaping.

Blaise climbed into the bed, and with bated breath waited for the boy to wake up.

He didn't move and he didn't stir at all.

Aligning his body next to the sleeping boys own, Blaise reached one arm out to sweep back the brown curl that rested against the boy's forehead.

The gentle touch caused the boy to lean in towards the warmth Blaise body emitted, and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

Blaise smiled, with satisfaction. The boy was already responding to him and he didn't even use his charm, too.

He leaned forward and rested his face in the crook of the boy's neck and pulled him closer, so close that the boy's forehead touched his neck.

Blaise lay there in content, until he heard whimpers.

He withdrew slightly from the boy, and stared in obvious concerned.

The boy began to struggle, before tossing violently.

Now really concerned, Blaise knew he had to do something to comfort the boy before he hurt himself.

"Shhhh, bello, it's alright, its fine."

He rubbed soothing circles on his back, and stroked his hair also.

The boy stopped and his eyelids fluttered before opening.

If Blaise was smitten before, he was head over heels now.

The boy had beautiful brown eyes, which gazed at him in fear, with a hint of suspicion.

The boy's body began to tremble and he immediately withdrew himself from Blaise's embrace. Resting against the headboard of his bed, the boy drew his knees to his chest and he gazed at Blaise from underneath his lashes.

"Who," he started, weakly, "who are you?"

Blaise stared at the beauty before him and understood the distrust he had for him.

"I'm Blaise Zabini. Who are you, bello?"

The boy stared at him, debating whether to trust him. He faltered a little, since Blaise decided to bring himself closer to him.

"It's Neville," he said, shyly, looking down at his toes.

A light flush crept into Neville's cheeks, as Blaise cradled his chin in his hands.

"That's a beautiful name, Neville," he said silkily.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his cheek, in a sweet chaste kiss.

Neville's blush deepened, and he rested his head against Blaise's chest.

Blaise smiled into Neville's hair and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I watch over you from now on, okay, bello."

Neville didn't respond, but his hold on Blaise tightened and his cheeks flushed a deeper red.

So Blaise had met his new slave and things were going as pleasant as they could. The spent the rest of the evening talking to each other.

* * *

Draco had left some time ago, after some minutes spent in Blaise room, he was eager to see his own slave.

Draco closed the door behind him before walking to the room across from Blaise. He entered his room, not to the sight of his slave on the bed, but hanging out the window.

His room was ransacked, his blankets lied on the floor without the coverlet, his drawers were empty, and his closet rummaged through.

The slave's bonds were on the floor, as well as the pick that released him.

'A wildfire is what he is, unrefined and untameable. Leave it to dad to give me the troubled one, as a present.'

Draco made his way across the room, to see his birthday "present" trying to scale the wall.

'Well at least I know where my things went.'

He grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him through the window, kicking and screaming.

He tossed the boy on the bed, and sat down in the armchair across to the watch the boy.

Green eyes glared at him in silent rage, and lips curled back in a sneer.

"So trying to escape," he drawled, lazily tracing the pattern of his chair.

"What gave you that idea? When I was trying to escape or when I tried to hit you from pulling me back in?" The boy snorted, shaking his head before turning his back on Draco.

Draco took the time to observe him, noting his pale skin and unruly black mane of hair. The boy was stunning, to say the least, even more so when enraged.

The boy turned around, glaring at him.

"Don't you have something better to do, then watch me?"

Draco smirked, lazily.

"Nope, not really," with a slow shrug of his shoulders, "I have all night."

The boy hissed through clench teeth before turning around again.

"You look really young, what are you sixteen?" Draco said, curiously.

The boy turned around, frowning.

"No, I'm nineteen," before turning around again.

"Don't look it."

The boy gazed at Draco, regarding him coolly with his eyes.

They spent the next few minutes gazing at each other, before the boy broke the connection.

The boy glanced at the door, noticing it was unlock. He gazed at Draco, before glancing at the door again. Draco followed his gaze, and looked at the boy again.

The boy scrambled off the bed, and Draco dashed out of the armchair, knocking it back. The boy's hand touched the knob, before Draco dived down wrapping his arm around the boy's ankle. With a quick yank, the boy went down. Draco began to pull the boy towards him, but the boy wouldn't give up. He used his other free leg to kick at Draco, while clutching the leg of the bed. Draco sat up on his knee, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him. He tossed the boy onto one of his broad shoulders; the boy pounding on his back.

"Let me go, let me go."

Draco tossed him on the floor and the boy used his arm as leverage to support himself from the impact.

Draco put the chair up again before leaning over to pick the boy up from the floor. He placed him on his lap, not even bothering to restrain the boy down.

"Let's get to know one another." Draco paused, staring at the brunette. "I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

The boy was looking down at the rug and stared at Draco.

"Harry."

Draco didn't inquire any further. He could tell Harry was fighting against being his possession.

Suddenly Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and soft sobs emitted from his red lips.

Draco said nothing and let him cry for the loss of his freedom.

* * *

I know I didn't right much on Harry and Draco meetings, but it will be more focused on them in the next chapter. Review, please. Also, I'm looking for a beta. I really need one. A presto!


	2. Chapter 2: Duty

* * *

Thank you so much to those who reviewed my story. I started two stories previously but they weren't as great, so I took them off. Thanks again, it meant a lot.

* * *

Chapter 2: Duty

Draco sat there, stroking Harry's hair until his sobs quieted.

It was amazing really, his hair wasn't as rough as it appeared, and it was quite silky really, like water.

Harry sobs quieted down to whimpers, which quieted down to sniffles.

Draco pulled back a little to glance at the small brunette, who was now snoring gently against his chest.

Almost lovingly, he picked the boy up and marveled at how light he was. He hadn't really notice when he was preventing him from escaping since he was angry, but now that everything had calmed down, it allowed him more time to think.

He placed Harry on the bed, making sure to tuck him underneath the satin green blankets.

'Hmph,' he thought, 'he looks more angelic when silent.'

Harry's tousled hair, splayed in all directions on the white coverlet of the pillow. It was a beautiful contrast, dark meets light. His ruby lips, parted slightly and soft sighs escaped occasionally from them.

Draco stared in amazement, on how something as normal as sleeping could make such a dramatic change to one's features.

He glanced down, and shook his head in amusement.

"Goodnight, Harry."

He leaned down, over Harry's still body and hesitated before placing a chaste kiss on his temple. Draco froze when Harry began to stir before settling down again.

He released the pent up air in his lungs, and ran his hand through his blond-white hair.

Changing into suitable night-wear Draco joined Harry in bed turning off the light; settling into a comfortable position for sleep.

Black hair peeked out from underneath a green blanket. He pulled the covers down and sat up, dazed. Draco after picking himself off the ground clutched the edge of the bed to stare fearfully at the motionless Harry.

'Never again, will I share a bed with him. Never.'

* * *

_Last Night_

_Harry was a mover in his sleep. He couldn't keep still long enough, even if his life depended on it. He rolled this way and that, to and fro, kicking whoever and whatever. Pillows started dropping on the floor, which was followed by most of the blanket. _

_Draco awoke only to be socked in the face by Harry's left fist. Cradling his bruised cheek, Draco stared at the now still Harry. He moved in closer only to be kicked in the stomach by Harry's right foot. _

_Draco now afraid and bruised thought of the simplest of plans...Sleep on the floor or end up hospitalized. _

* * *

Harry turned his head to stare at the blond, who was watching him a little bit too much.

"Is there a problem?"

He sneered at Draco, who in turn remembering that he was in charge sneered back.

"No, there isn't."

"Well, then, look elsewhere."

Draco sat up and glared at his slave.

"Listen, I'm your master-"

He was cut off by an enraged squawk, as Harry jumped up on his bed.

"Master, please. I'm not an item to be possessed or owned. I'm my own individual."

Draco crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Beg to differ, but you're my present. I'm free to do with you what I want, and you just have to take it."

"Oh yeah, prove it," storming over to Draco, both arms akimbo on his hips.

Draco grinned, quite lecherously and eyed Harry over.

"I'm sure a demonstration is needed."

Draco climbed onto the bed as well, staring down at Harry from the tip of his nose. He tugged Harry by his shirt, close enough that their chests were touching and Harry's nose was settled on Draco's collarbone.

Draco tipped Harry's head, staring deeply into Harry's verdant eyes.

Harry had a very light scattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose, and his green irises were rimmed with black.

His eyes then focused on Harry's lips, pouting in annoyance. Those lips were enticingly red, so lush and full, so kissable.

He leaned forward, lips positioned for a kiss. Inch by inch he moved closer, marveling at how long Harry's lashes were, as his eyes slowly closed.

"Master Draco, breakfast is ready."

Harry, realizing what they were about to do, shoved Draco away in embarrassment and quickly headed to the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud slam.

Draco had fallen on the bed, and ran his hands through his hair.

He glared at the maid, who squeaked and quickly rushed out his bedroom with a hasty curtsey.

'Damn, so close.'

After changing into suitable clothing, Draco came down the stairs, with Harry lingering behind.

'Wow,' Harry thought, looking around, "this place is beautiful!"

Noting the large, oak double doors, they were gilded with gold around the edges, and sparkled under the light the sun cast over them. The floors were pure marble, so clean he could see his reflection. Two dragons, posed for flight, were on either end of the staircase and looked serene, yet powerful.

Harry gazed upward, spinning in place to look at the mosaic that was on the ceiling. Angels, or cherubs, spanned across the ceiling, in each of the cherub's little pudgy hands were trumpets. Some of them were holding them, while others were blasting away on them, cheeks rosy red.

Draco hmmed, distracting Harry's attention to the ceiling, Draco smiled softly and nodded his head towards the other double-doors.

With a light blush on his cheeks, Harry followed Draco into the dining room.

There sitting at the round table was Lord and Lady Malfoy, or father and mother to Draco.

Draco glided over, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek, and a short bow to his father.

They in turn nodded and smiled with pleasure at seeing their only son.

"Morning, Severus."

Severus nodded at Draco.

He couldn't say anything since he was a slave and a slave place was to be seen and not heard, serving their master without complaint.

Draco sat down in the chair across from his father, and Harry stood behind him, staring at the moody looking servant.

"Harry," Draco said, not even looking at him, "pour me some juice will you."

Harry prevented himself just in time from sticking his tongue at the back of Draco's head.

"Sure thing, Dra-, I mean Mr. Malfoy," he said, sugary sweet.

He leaned over Draco's shoulder to lift the pitcher of orange juice and pour him a glass.

He handed Draco the cup, with the fakest of smiles.

"Here you go, Mr. Malfoy."

If Draco knew Harry was being fake, he didn't say. He gave Harry a smile, just as fake, and took the glass from Harry's waiting hand.

"Thank you Harry. You can call me Master Draco."

Harry bit his bottom lip, stifling a snarl, "Yes, Mr.-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Harry, Master Draco," waggling his index finger in Harry's face in disapproval.

'It would give me the greatest pleasure to bite his finger off. What am I? A dog?'

"Of course, Master Draco," grimacing.

Draco beamed in satisfaction and turned around to enjoy his breakfast.

"Oh," turning around again to stare at Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion at the surprised look on Draco's face.

"I nearly forgot, for being so good a kiss is what you receive."

'Oh no!'

'Oh yes!'

Draco grabbed Harry by his cuff and dragged him down, until he was peering into Draco's face upside down.

"You've been such a good boy," he said, huskily.

Thin pink lips, covered full red lips in a heated kiss; Harry gasped in surprise, unknowingly letting Draco access the depth of his mouth.

Whimpers from Harry became muffled, as Draco continued to mouth rape Harry with his tongue.

The two were oblivious to their guest, as they continue to coax saliva down one another's threat.

Lucius laughed behind his hand, and his laughter escalated after seeing his wife's horrified face.

Severus closed his eyes, and shook his head at Draco's rashness. He placed his hand over his forehead, he could feel a migraine coming.

Draco released Harry's lips, nibbling at the bottom of the already swollen lips.

Saliva dripped from Harry's chin and he leaned up to lick it, before placing a sweet kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry stood there, lost, and brushed his lips, before turning fire-engine red. He glanced down at draco, then touched his lips, then glanced down at Draco. Without a word he ran off, leaving behind a smug Draco.

Draco picked up his spoon and fork and continued to eat his neglected breakfast, not caring about what his parent's thought.

Naricissa after recollecting herself, regard her son carefully.

"That slave has to go," already making up her mind.

Draco paused in mid-bite and stared at his mother, with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean, has to go?"

Naricissa continued to eat, thinking of the right words to state her feelings about Harry.

"He's going to be the thing that ruins your engagement to Pansy. I just feel he needs to go before he becomes an...obstacle, beside we can get you a new slave," looking endearingly over at Draco.

Draco had already stopped eating and stared at his mother, wide eye.

"I'm sorry, I must have not heard you right, engagement to Pansy?"

"Yes," nodding her head, "she is best suited to be your wife."

"Yeah, and she has the face of a dog, too. I'm not marrying Pansy and that's my final decision." He crossed both arms, finalizing his decision.

"I prefer the company of my problematic slave to a bitch for a fiancee."

Draco shoved his chair back, "If you'll excuse me. My troubled slave and I have shopping to do with Blaiseand his slave."

He turned his back on his mother, and bid a stiff goodbye to his father.

Naricissa watched her son go, with troubled eyes and turned to her husband.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Lucius paused midway in drinking his tea, and looked at his wife with a blank stare.

"What that Pansy girl does look like a dog?"

"Lucius Malfoy, how do I put up with you?"

She stood up to her fast and stormed out of the room, with her maid following behind her.

Lucius watched her leave and shrugged.

"The same way I put up with you, right Severus."

He leaned forward to placed a loving kiss on Severu's lips, and continued reading his newspaper.

'Both of them are too high-strung.'

* * *

Harry sat on the bed, clutching the pillow to his chest. When Draco had to kiss him, it felt like fireworks had exploded and everything went out of orbit. To sum it all up, it was amazing.

He was enraptured by describing the sensation of the kiss; he didn't feel the presence behind him.

Harry shivered slightly, as warm air ghosted over his ear. Something wet brushed against the shell of his ear, before clamping down on his lobe, tugging at it a little. The mouth left, only to be replaced by strong arms around his waist. His back was placed firmly against a hard, yet soft chest, and white-blond hair obscured his vision.

Harry glanced up to see piercing silver-grey eyes, staring deep into his own eyes.

"Hey." It was a statement not a question.

"Hey," he replied, though not as strong.

They sat like that for awhile, but all good things must come to an end.

"Come on, we're going shopping with a friend of mine."

Draco released Harry and made his way towards the door. Harry remained on the bed, staring at Draco's back, as he stood there, hands in his pocket.

"Coming or do you want to continue checking my arse out?"

Harry remembered why he disliked Draco, and reluctantly got off the bed to head over to where Draco was. Harry paused to stand next to Draco from underneath the door frame. He glanced up, until Draco's eyes were looking right into his own.

"You wished."

Harry smirked at Draco and passed by, not even giving him a glance back, as he made his way down they stairs.

Draco shook his head in amusement.

"What a tease!"

The ride to the shopping plaza was silent, as Harry chose to spend his time looking out the window of the limo. Draco wasn't complaining though. It gave him time to further observe his slave. He took in Harry's awed face, as he watched everything passed by, and nearly had a heart attack after seeing a genuine smile spread across his features.

Harry's smile was beautiful. It wasn't fake nor was it malicious. It was pure, fresh, and something completely foreign to Draco. It was a smile Draco wanted to see again, this time directed at him.

Draco didn't realize that his insistent staring at Harry was slightly nerving the boy, as he had snuck a few peeks at Draco discreetly.

Harry brushed it off, as Draco simply being creepy and continued to look out the window.

They arrived at the plaza and Draco climbed out after Harry. Usually he would have made a big complaint about not leaving first, but he didn't mind. Besides it gave him a chance to stare at Harry's butt up close, without seeming like a pervert.

Unknown to him, Blaise had noticed this.

'Interesting, Draco is actually allowing someone to exit before him and he's not fussing about it.'

Curious about Draco's reason for this, he led his slave, Neville, over towards Draco.

"Hello, Draco," he said, standing there casually, with his arms around Neville's waist. He stood there in worn out black jeans that hugged his hips. A light brown short sleeve shirt, adorned with a black vest. His only accessories were the chain, which dangled from his belt loop and the petite boy on his side.

"You do remember Neville, right?"

Gesturing to the boy on his right, who stood there biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Of course I do," Draco replied, smoothly, "though you didn't have a chance to meet my slave. This is Harry."

Harry flushed slightly at the inquisitive stare of Blaise's. Blaise glanced at Harry, nodding his head in approval, before glancing over at Draco.

"Aw, so this is your runaway slave."

He turned to Harry and smiled, "Really smart idea to run, if I was his slave I would run as well."

Draco whacked him on the back of his head, and Blaise ducked laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but I would really run."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What make you think I would even want you for a slave. You're too ugly, besides you're no where as decent looking as Harry," wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, resting his neck on his shoulder.

"Touché my friend, touché," he said, wagging his finger at Draco in agreement.

Harry stared at Blaise in shock. He thought that Draco's friend would be just like him. Arrogant, full of shit, cruel, and a cold-like beauty, but this Italian guy was nothing like him.

If Draco was the ice-prince, then Blaisewas the sun-prince. He was warm, funny, and actually pleasant, with a sense of humor. Plus, he treated his slave delicately and actually was genuinely concerned for him.

Harry glanced at Draco and scrunched his nose up. He just didn't understand.

Draco seeing Harry, pouting cutely, flicked the tip of his nose, and smiled at the frustrated look on his face.

Yep, Draco was a meanie.

Blaise had watched their interaction and smiled, pleased.

'Maybe he can help Draco.'

"What's wrong, Blaise?"

Blaise peered down into concern brown eyes, and leaned down to kiss Neville's forehead.

"Nothing, mio poco fiore." (1)

* * *

1. Nothing, mio poco fiore- Nothing, my little flower

This concludes this chapter. I was going to post it Saturday, but I was feeling sick. I hope everyone was happy with this chapter. I also included a little bit of Blaise/Neville time and Lucius/Severus time. Later on I'll explain their relationship. Thank you and please REVIEW! It gives me energy to update faster! Thanks also to those who alerted and favorite-d, but please review also. Your comments give me inspiration and ideas.

Thanks to:

LoveNOThate: Thank you so much. I hope this was fast enough for you.

Arastel: Thank you, 3

Her: Don't worry, I updated. Thank you a lot for your review.

Winter.poem: I would love for you to be my beta. Just PM me and I'll send you chapter 3.

Robin the bird: I hope this was longer for you, XD

NBKitty: Thanks, I hope this was as great as the first chapter

Cari Marie: You weren't the first, but the third. But your review meant a lot to me, thank you.

Fallenfromgrace17: Thanks, I was actually inspired to write a master/slave fic since from another fic I read, and thought "Why the hell not?"

GrlWithoutAName: You were my first reviewer, thank you. I felt sorry for Neville and Harry, too, but I can make them do whatever! Muwahahaha! Totally, evil, thank you! XP


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

* * *

I would like to thank my lovely beta Winter.poem. She's awesome, she puts up with me and she actually saw the potential in this story. Thanks so much!

Also thanks to all the people who review, it made me really happy. Sorry for taking so long, I'm learning how to drive! So without further ado, presenting chapter 3, go ahead and read, don't forget to review.

I noticed I made a mistake, so I changed it. Remember REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping

* * *

With introductions done and over, Draco found himself sitting in a chair, with bags of junk around him. The wind blew down and tangled his white-blond tresses. The sun was blearing down heavily, he could feel the sweat glide down his back, and his bangs were sticky against his forehead. Yet even with all these extremities against him, he was happy. He, Draco Malfoy, was happy. Why?

Silver eyes took in the care-free face of Harry. His black hair waved in the wind, tossing it around almost lovingly. He sat there, laughing at something Blaise had told him. Hands wrapped around his stomach, as he leaned forward to hear what else Blaise had to say. Harry's green eyes strayed over to him as Blaise continued to speak to him, staring at his master.

Draco froze as he took in Harry's warm gaze. He found himself speechless; a beautiful smile graced Harry's lips. He couldn't believe that such a smile could be directed at him. Believing the moment as too good to be true, Draco turned to quickly scan the throng of people walking by trying to find exactly who Harry was smiling at. Finding no one he turned around, but found that Harry's attention was focused once again on what Blaise was saying.

Draco leaned forward, resting heavily on his palm and gazed with adoration at Harry. Though the moment was short, he engraved Harry's smile into his mind.

He frowned in distaste, when he noticed Blaise lean in closer to Harry, and his hold on his armrest tighten. He looked away, watching the fountain as it sprayed water into the blue skies before falling back down to the earth.

'What if Harry prefers Blaise over me,' he thought, biting his bottom lip. 'I mean, Blaise is a lot nicer than I am, and maybe is a lot more attracted to him then me.'

"Draco..."

Draco hmmed, but his attention was still elsewhere.

"Draco!" A whack across the back of his head stunned him out his reverie and he peered into frustrated green eyes.

He scowled at Harry, and Harry scowled back if not more fiercely.

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"I was trying to ask you if it's alright if Neville and I," he nodded his head towards Neville's direction, "go grab some ice-cream."

Draco nodded his head slowly, and gave Harry twenty euros to get the sweet concoction.

Harry smiled slightly and scooted his chair back. He tugged at his shirt, which was riding up his torso, and smoothed his hair back before following Neville who was already standing near the fountain waiting for him.

Harry weaved his way through the crowd before turning around and heading back to where Draco and Blaise sat.

"Hey Draco, what do you want?"

Draco paused, his index finger resting against his cheek in thought.

"I don't want anything."

Harry shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Draco smirked back, charmingly, "I will."

Draco watch the boy walk away with Neville that he didn't notice the pair of lavender eyes watching Harry.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Naricissa had left in rage, because of Lucius's lack of support.

"I'm going to my sister's and maybe by the time I get back you'll have come to your senses that that boy has to go."

Lucius's waved goodbye, "Maybe a visit to your sister's will calm your rage."

Naricissa squinted at the man standing before her, "I don't know who you are anymore Lucius. What happen to the man I married?"

Lucius's smile softly, "He was never there to begin with" he said.

Naricissa stood in shock, her bottom lip trembling slightly, before she turned around and closed the door with a bang.

Lucius closed his eys, as he listened to her descend down the stairs and finally exit the masnion.

He stood up and made his way to the window, pushing back the curtain to peer out onto the driveway. He watched with a faint sense of detachment as his wife entered the limo and left through the steel gates. He sighed softly, and leant against the ledge of the window, contemplating his troubled marriage.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He moved back from the window and sat down in his chair.

"Come in."

The door open and Severus poked his head in. He regarded his 'master?' with cool, black eyes before he entered and closed the door firmly behind him, in his hand he carried a steaming cup of green tea, as well as a dessert.

Lucius smiled at Severus's subtle ways, and watched Severus intently as he fussed around the office.

When Severus placed the treat in front of him, he reached and wrapped his hand around Severus's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Frowning in confusion, he stared at the platinum blond.

Lucius just smiled, and tugged Severus onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around his slim waist, and he leaned back to watch Severus.

Severus, who was very much frazzled, had a light flush across his cheeks was pouting at the sudden contact. He looked away from Lucius's intense gaze and looked instead at the painting that hung on the wall.

His flushed cheeks darkened as Lucius took his chin into his palm and turned it to stare into Severus's eyes.

"Why turn your head away, beautiful," Lucius inquired.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Severus's.

Severus shivered at the contact and pulled away.

"We can't," he said, shakily, as Lucius bent down to suck on his neck. Severus gasped out loud as his 'masters?' warm lips brushed against the sensitive skin.

"What about Naricissa?"

Lucius paused in his ministrations and shot the question back at the pale man in his lap, "What about Naricissa?"

Severus's opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by his lips being captured into a needy kiss. Lucius held onto the smaller man as he swept his desk clear, their lips never breaking apart.

He grabbed Severus's ass and lifted him onto the table, he pulled slightly away from Severus and watched him as he lay there, flusttered and panting with need.

He _was_ beautiful.

Lucius smirked with glee, loosening his robes, and hastily unbuttoned Severus's shirt.

As soon as he got Severus's shirt off, his hands roamed all over the pale chest before him, pinching and tweaking Severus's already hard nipples.

Severus tossed his head back at the agonizing pleasure Lucius was giving him. He peered down only to see Lucius's platinum blond head at the base of his pants. He stiffled a giggle as a wet muscle began to prod at his navel. His giggle became a whimper, as he felt Lucius's teeth against his zipper.

"No, don't, Lu…"

Lucius glanced up at his slave's protest and grinned ferally.

Making sure that Severus was watching him, he used his teeth to pull down his zipper. The dark haired man's erection sprung out from his pants, the only thing between him and Severus's cock was the flimsy silk fabric covering it.

"Don't Lucius." Severus whimpered.

Lucius frowned playfully, 'Still coherent. We'll have to change that I think.'

He grasped Severu's erection firmly in his hand, gently massaging and squeezing it. He watched in satisfaction as the erection swelled and a small stain spread through the fabric. He pressed his lips against the erection and blew hot air over it. He pulled away, only to see the stain spread to the size of a small puddle.

Severus by now was flushed a deep red, and beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead occasionally running down along his jaw.

Lucius noticed this and stared in fascination. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the side of Severus's face hearing him pant with need.

"What a naughty boy you are," he whispered with a firm squeeze on Severus's manhood.

Severus turned his head, fixing his blurry eyes on Lucius silver irises.

"Damn you Lucius Adrian Malfoy, damn you," he glared, trying to calm the his raging heart

Lucius smirked against Severus's neck and thrust his hips forward against Severus's.

Severus bit back the moans that threaten to escape, and his legs shoot out to wrap around the slim hips grinding into his.

Lucius continued to thrust forward against Severus's pelvis, frowning when the man took it upon himself to try to stop his gasps by covering his mouth.

"Why are you trying to stop," he murmured huskily in Severus's ear. "Go ahead, scream."

Severus moved his hand down, "I would rather rot in hell than ever succumb to your will," he panted.

"That can be arranged." Lucius whispered huskily.

After a particular hard grind against his pelvis and a bite on his pale shoulder, Severus screamed, cumming hard into Lucius's eager hand.

Severus panted trying to still his racing heart. He watched Lucius bring his cum dripping fingers to his mouth and sensually lick his them clean. He made sure that Severus was watching, as he took his time cleaning his middle finger.

He offered his index finger to Severus, but Severus turned his head away in refusal. Lucius frowned, displeased, and grabbed Severus's chin and forcefully turned it to meet him. He pressed his finger against Severus's swollen pink lips, but Severus refused to part them.

Lucius knew one way or another he would get Severus to open his lips.

He leant forward and nipped along his chest, pausing to swipe his tongue over the perked and sensitive nipples.

Severus mouth fell open as he whimpered and almost chocked as a moist finger slipped between his parted lips.

Lucius glanced up and smirked as he felt Severus clever tongue lick at his finger. He felt the slight scraping of teeth, but even though his finger was at a risk of being bitten off, he kept his finger inside the moist heat of his 'servants'? mouth

"Ah, ah, ah, Severus," reprimanding the man as the smaller mans teeth bit gently on his finger, "don't bite the hand that feeds you."

Severus glared through the fringe of his lashes, but continued to suck on the finger.

Lucius let out a pent up moan as Severus expertly sucked, and slipped two more fingers into the moist cavern.

The sensation of Severus's tongue wrapped around him sent his nerves into overdrive and he became lost in the pleasure.

"That's it," with a growl, Lucius yanked his fingers from Severus's mouth, wet and dripping with saliva. The dark haired man's lips were red and swollen, and his pants had pooled around his ankles.

Lucius bent forward and yanked the pants off Severus's smooth pale legs. He hooked his thumb inside Severus's underwear and pulled them down. He tossed them over his shoulder. He sat up and looked down at his servant in appreciation.

Severus sat there; legs spread wide, little pearls of semen seeping from his cock, running down the already erect organ. Lucius stared at the beautiful sight before him, licking his lips.

He sat down on the chair once again and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down, underwear as well. He sat there in all his glory, in more than one sense, and observed Severus.

The smaller man trembled under his hungry stare, and shifted under hopping to distract his blond haired lover.

Lucius sat there his chin resting in his palm.

"Pleasure yourself," it was a command that broached no argument.

Severus didn't protest, for he knew the consequences if he did.

He hesitated slightly, before he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump it slowly. With each pump, he gasped in pleasure, gently rocking into motion, thrusting into his hand. He came silently after a few short minutes. His cum sticky and hot on his fingers. He looked up to see Lucius panting, his own erection standing straight from within the blond curls surrounding it.

'It's time for payback.'

Severus made sure Lucius was watching as he breached his tight hole with his finger.

"AaaaH," he moaned.

He began to ride his own finger, screaming with pleasure as he crooked his finger to brush against his prostate.

Lucius by now was pumping his own erection in time to Severus's thrust and they both came in unison.

Severus fell back onto the desk, legs clamped together. His normally neat hair messy and mussed, bangs of his hair stuck to his forehead. His chest rose up and down as he tired to, catch his breath. His dark eyes seemed darker, and they gazed at the man sitting before him with lust. He was naked and he wanted more.

Lucius, even after experiencing an orgasm still managed to look composed and regal, the ideal picture of dominance.

He opened his eyes and took in his slave's tired body.

"You are one naughty slave," he said, watching his slave stretched his body, arching in almost cat-like action.

"Really?" Severus asked, "why don't you spank me, teach me a lesson?" he flashed his pale arse at Lucius.

Lucius laughed, shaking his head at his slave's cheekiness.

"As tempting as that sounds, maybe later. Right now I have some other," he paused, "type of punishment in mind."

Severus raised his eyebrow in question, but said nothing.

Lucius beckoned him forward, until Severus was seated in his lap.

"Ride me."

Severus jerked back and gasped as he felt Lucius's lust moving underneath him.

"Bastard," he mumbled, positioning himself.

"And you love it," Lucius retorted, lovingly kissing his cheek.

Severus grasped Lucius's cock and positioned it before his entrance. Slowly he lowered himself down, gasping along the way. Finally he was seated over the massive cock, and it twitched within him.

"Well, get moving." Lucius gasped.

Severus lifted his hips up before jerking them back down. He continued to ride his master until he felt his energy slip and his legs begin to ache.

"No more, Lucius, I..."

He was cut off, as Lucius picked him up and dropped his body down on the desk once again, before he pounded into him. Severus tossed his head back, and gasped escaped from his lips at the impact.

"Too slow, Severus..." He whimpered as he arched into the larger man.

Lucius pulled out, and slammed harder into Severus. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room and only pants and the occasional moan was heard, as they moved together towards completion.

* * *

_Plaza_

* * *

Draco stared at Harry as he walked away, before turning his attention to Blaise.

"Do you think Harry prefers you to me?"

Blaise was about to laugh at the question before he saw the hesitant look on Draco's face.

"No, he doesn't prefer me to you. He likes you, What made you think otherwise?"

"Well..."

Draco was cut off from his speech as someone coughed behind them. He turned around to see who had interrupted him.

He suddenly found his mouth dry and he stared in shock.

Blaise jerked away and growled, "You."

Draco's eyes flicked over to see Harry and Neville returning, clutching their treats close to them.

Their smiles faltered as they caught sight of Blaise's furious face and Draco's still face.

The person, who caused this sudden reaction, smirked as they took in their faces.

"Hello Draco, it's been quite awhile."

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Bonded. I know this chapter focused mostly on Lucius and Severus, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also this was my first time ever writing or attempting to write a lemon, so please tell me how I did so I can improve. Also, who is the mysterious person? Let me know. The next chapter will be dedicated to that person(s). Leave a comment please!

Thanks to:

GrlWithoutAName

Fallenfromgrace17

Arastel

Robin the bird

phLeGmdeLacOur

bunni4u

Thank you guys so much, it really meant a lot to me. You guys rock my socks! Hehe, that was kind of lame. XP

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Him

* * *

Thanks to, my beta Winter.poem, she helps me so much and I really am thankful for all her help. Absolutely fabulous!

I have never had so many people alert my story, please remember that your thoughts count and I need everyone, please and thank you.

This chapter is dedicated to disgruntledfairy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Him

Blaise noticed the two slaves standing off to the side. He stood up and made his way over to them, his eyes never left the man that seemed so interested in Draco. He took Harry and Neville by the hand and led them over to his and Draco's side. Draco rose from his seat and stood next to Blaise, making sure that their slaves were shielded from view.

Draco opened his mouth, but closed it again as his eyes flashed dangerously. He inhaled deeply and stared into cool lavender eyes.

"What," he started, "What are you doing here, Nott?"

Theodore Nott merely smirked at the trivial question.

He glanced at Harry, before turning his attention to Draco as the pale boy shifted to hide his slave from view.

"Oh Nothing, can't I just say hello to my friends?" he said smoothly.

Blaise snorted, "Friends? What friends?"

Theodore ignored him and continued to stare at Draco. Leaned forward he watched as Harry shifted nervously under his gaze. He smirked and whispered into Draco's ear.

"That slave of yours is really cute. You should pay close attention to him, who knows," He laughed softly, "Someone could just sweep down and _take him_."

Draco pulled back, and stared into Nott's lavender eyes. He watched the other man. His eyes shifted back and forth between Nott's before he began to laugh hysterically.

Harry winced at his grating laugh and leaned closer into Neville's side.

"I think he's lost it," He whispered.

Draco continued to laugh, tears streaming down the side of his face. Then all of a sudden, he stilled, head hanging low, his platinum bangs created a curtain that shielded Nott from his gaze.

He looked up and Nott flinched slightly at Draco's still, cool gaze.

"I don't think so Nott."

He turned around to face his friend and their slaves.

Harry watched him warily, waiting for the moment he would snap. Draco stared at Harry, noting his wary eyes, and smiled somewhat at him. He held out a pale hand, waiting for Harry to take it.

Harry hesitated, before placing his smaller tan palm in Draco's. Draco grasped it tightly, and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Thank you, Blaise for inviting us, but we'll be taking our leave now, I fear that I've lost my taste for shopping."

He smiled at Neville, nodded at Blaise, and left, composed and sane.

Nott watched them go. His eyes still gazing hungrily on Harry's retreating figure.

"You do know that he'll never be yours," Blaise said.

Nott turned around and smirked, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

Nott walked off, with a backwards wave, and disappeared in the mass of people.

Blaise watched him walk off; finally releasing the breath he hadn't been aware of holding. He ran his fingers through his wavy brown locks, and sighed.

'Life is becoming so much more complicated.'

Blaise flinched slightly before relaxing, when he felt a warm hand slip into his. He looked down and peered into warm brown eyes staring up at him in concern. He couldn't help but smile, Neville was too cute for words.

"C'mon Neville, lets go home."

_Meanwhile_

The ride back to Malfoy Manor was silent and Harry swore that he could hear his heart thump rapidly in anticipation. Draco hadn't said one word yet and had instead spent the majority of the ride back gazing out the window, his chin propped up on his fist.

Draco seemed depressed, and his depression was making Harry antsy.

"Draco," he started softly.

Draco barley turned his head to Harry, but hmmed that he was listening.

"Are you alright?"

Draco continued to stare out the window.

Harry bit his bottom lip, and felt a twinge of sadness when he master didn't reply.

'_What do I care_,' he thought, '_I don't like the bastard. But why do I feel sad?_'

Unknowingly, Draco had been watching Harry from the corner of his eye and saw the conflicted look on Harry's face.

He sighed and dropped his arms to his side before turning to the smaller boy.

He beckoned Harry over, and patted the seat next to him.

Harry stared, confused, and glanced at the seat next to Draco.

"I don't bite," Draco said, amused by Harry's action.

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes, making the journey over to Draco's side.

"Whatever."

He sat down next to Draco, his arms crossed in front of him. The silence was now instead of choking, just awkward.

"So," Harry started, twiddling his thumbs in front of him. "What now?"

Draco gazed at him, confused, "What do you mean 'what now'? Can't you sit in silence?"

Harry narrowed his gaze, "No," he said bluntly.

Draco stared into emerald eyes, and emerald eyes stared into silver eyes. They held each others gaze, until Draco looked away, in favor of looking out the window.

Harry pouted, and leaned back against the leather seat, slouching. Draco still hadn't answered his question.

"Don't sit like that," Draco said, not even looking away from the window. "It's horrible for your figure, plus it's unbecoming of you."

Harry scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at the back of Draco's well-groomed hair.

"That's also unbecoming of you and terribly immature. Besides only snakes stick out their tongue," Draco pointed out.

"Geez, nothing gets by you," Harry said snidely, he slouched even further in his seat and crossed his arms.

Draco watched his slave from the corner of his eye but decided not to reprimand him for his action, '_Besides_, _it's amusing to watch_,' He thought.

Draco watched as the sky darkened and grimaced when he realized that they still weren't even close to home. Along the way the limo had broken down, luckily there had been tools in the trunk. The driver had been fixing it for some time, when Harry had fallen asleep. His head resting on Draco's shoulder before the pale boy had moved him gently to rest in his lap. Draco peered down at the still figure, and lazily ran his hands through the thick black tresses.

Harry was really beautiful when he was asleep, not that he wasn't when he was awake, but he seemed more ethereal when he was still.

'_I'm beginning to see why dad chose him for me._'

Draco smiled fondly down at Harry, before he turned his attention to the window, reminiscing about when his father, Lucius, had said he needed a slave.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"A slave? You're getting me a slave?"

Draco sat at the table in disbelief, as he regarded his father sipping finely aged red wine.

"I don't want to have a slave, possessing a person is horrible."

"Now Draco," his mother tried to console him, "It's tradition for a young man of your status to receive a slave on their twenty-first birthday."

Draco shrugged his mother's arm off his shoulder, and shoved his chair back.

"Fine, go ahead, buy me a slave but if you do, I _will_ send him back."

He walked off, and closed the door with a firm bang.

"Well, that went well wouldn't you agree, Severus?"

Severus just stared at Lucius, and rolled his eyes.

Lucius stood still and waited for Severus to finish tightening his tie. He was preparing himself for the trip to the slave auction.

He watched Severus as he finished straightening out his clothes. Severus looked up only to see Lucius's gleaming silver eyes.

"What are you up to, Lucius?"

Lucius smiled charmingly, "Now Severus, do I always have to be up to something?"

Severus just stood before him quietly, suspicion never once leaving his dark eyes.

Lucius leaned forward, gently brushed his lips across Severus's, and left.

The ride to the slave house was quiet and dark within the limo, except for the red glow of a lit cigarette.

Lucius cradled the slim cigarette between thumb and index finger, blowing small puffs of blue smoke out of the barely opened window.

'_I need to find a slave, that is the complete opposite of Draco, that's brash, stubborn, and cheeky._'

The window dividing Lucius from the driver rolled down.

"We're here, Master Malfoy."

Lucius sat patiently as he waited for the driver to open his door.

A light breeze circulated through the limo as the door opened. The air played with Lucius's platinum locks. He paused, breathing in deeply the crisp air, before snuffing his cigarette out in the silver ash tray.

A leather boot was the first thing that exited the limo, followed than by the rest of the lithe body of one Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius stood, proud and regal, surveying the crowd of people standing before the slave house and his surroundings. He paid no heed to the people that stood there in awe of him. Instead he walked ahead, not noticing the people that parted to make way for him.

Once he entered, he glanced around, pleased, at the tasteful décor of the room. It wasn't grimy in the least bit, if he didn't know this was a place were slaves were auctioned off, he would have assumed it was a home for a family.

"Ah, Master Malfoy," an oily voice said.

Lucius turned, and had to suppress the gasp that threatened to escape from his throat; he quickly masked it into a cough, but cautiously watched the man oily man before him.

The man had a rat-like appearance and he stood in front of Lucius twiddling his fingers. He had a sleek, oily moustache, with a little goatee, yet the matter of the man didn't bother him, it was his state of dress.

He wore vibrant neon green shorts, with tube socks that rose to his knobby knees. His top, a tank top, was neon pink and adorning his foot, were white shoes with neon pink and green lace. It was a grotesque sight indeed.

Lucius nodded his head, but winced when the man smiled widely.

"It's such a pleasure to have you here Mr. Malfoy, "I am Mr. Olso, the owner of this fine establishment."

Lucius nodded his head not trusting himself to speak less he insult the man.

Mr. Olso gestured towards an empty room, and smiled at Lucius widely.

"I'll be right back with the slaves, so please make yourself comfortable in the viewing room," He gestured to a servant behind him, "feel free to ask Alfred for anything."

He left Lucius disappearing behind a satin red curtain.

Lucius walked towards the suggested room and gazed around the room. He nodded in appreciation of the sophistication and class it held.

In front of him was a stage, with dimly lit lights that from the stage, cast the rest of the room into shadow. The floors were a plush velvety red, with black swirls engraved into it. The couch he was seated on, was a loveseat that he could lounge on, and it itself was a midnight black, with intricate red swirls. This place was nice compared to some of the other slave houses.

'_I picked the right place to come. I just know I will find Draco's match here_.'

Mr. Olso entered the room again, silently, and Lucius nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Now, Master Malfoy, the show begins," he grandly swept his arms out in front of him as he took a bow and gestured to the opening curtains.

Lucius quirked one eyebrow at the strange man, before he turned his attention to the stage.

_Backstage_

Girls scurried to and fro, making last adjustments to their costumes and applying the last of their make-up. This was the moment they had been waiting for since, well forever. The chance to be the personal slave of a very powerful man, Draco Malfoy was a dream come true.

"Has anyone seen my lip-gloss?"

"Where's my push-up bra?"

Questions and squeals, echoed loudly through the changing room. The excitement was enough to wrap everyone in its adrenaline grasp, but only one didn't let excitement's hold sway over him.

Green eyes remained down cast, glancing up occasionally to watch people rush in and out of the rooms. The boy pulled his knees closer to his chest and he frowned in discontent. He didn't want to be showcased as an object; he just wanted to go home, wherever that was.

"Harry," a voice called, "Where are...Oh, there you are."

The person rushed over to where Harry was hiding in the small corner, and bent down on one knee, to wrap their arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Why aren't you getting ready? Haven't you heard the Lucius Malfoy is looking for a personal slave for his son? This is the chance of a lifetime to become something more than just a slave. Opportunities will open at every door. You can become something more than just a slave, and it sure beats being sold to a brothel. Plus, Draco Malfoy is hot. So at least it's not a perverted old man."

Harry watched the girl's dramatic gestures, and smiled to himself.

"Ginny..."

"And his hair is like silver, all vroom-vroom like..."

"Ginny..."

"And his body like god..."

"Ginny..."

"And his butt is like lava, it burns!"

"GINNY!"

The red-head paused and frowned, in distaste. "Harry you do know that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking. I mean, don't you have any manners?"

Harry chuckled into his knees, and peered up to see the girl look down at him with love.

"Oh Harry..."

She leaned in closer but stopped herself in time when she saw the slightly panicked look on Harry's face.

"Sorry," she said softly, slightly withdrawing.

"No, I'm sorry."

Ginny glanced down and they both smiled at each other. When they had first started becoming friends Ginny had wanted a relationship with Harry, but Harry wouldn't allow it since he had felt nothing but brotherly love for her. She had accepted it, but there were some times she wished they could have at least tried.

"Well," she said, pulling herself up from off the ground, "We need to go get you ready."

She held out her hand and Harry grasped it without hesitation.

"Damn, you're getting heavy," she grunted, as she pulled Harry off the ground.

"Whatever," Harry retorted, poking Ginny's side, "At least I'm not getting fat in certain places."

He ducked down, laughing silently, as Ginny tried to whack him on the back of his head. He ran ahead laughing, but soon found himself crashing to the floor.

A bushy brunette, by the name of Hermonie Granger, glanced down at the boy before turning around, with her nose in the air.

"You'll never be Draco Malfoy's slave Harry Potter, you'll never be _anyone's_ slave, you're nothing but a common whore."

She laughed at her own comment, before she sauntered off.

"Don't listen to her, Harry. She's just jealous," Ginny said, as she helped Harry up. They both watched the girl walk off into the mass of slaves.

"Line up everybody, its time to showcase yourselves to Master Malfoy," Mr. Olso shouted over the squealing.

Soon everyone was rushing into a line, trying to place themselves near someone who they believed they could outshine.

Harry lagged behind, not wanting to take part in this but he didn't have a choice, Mr Olso rushed past pushing him and many others into the line.

"Good luck, Harry," Ginny said, hugging Harry quickly before heading to the front.

"You'll need it, Potter."

Harry glanced to the side to see Hermonie sliding in front of him, sneering at him in disgust.

He rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the ceiling trying to ignore those around him. He felt his heart race as the curtains opened and the lights brighten. He just knew that things weren't going to end well.

_In the audience_

Lucius was bored. He watched as tens of slaves walked past him, displaying themselves to him. Not one of them seemed to jump out and catch his attention. None of them seemed to match Draco at all. He sighed in displeasure as he ran his index finger along the rim of his wine glass.

He shifted in his seat and paid closer attention when a girl walked out with bushy brown hair and an intelligent gleam in her eyes. She was pretty, but he wasn't sure if she would get along with Draco. He watched her exit, and became disinterested again.

_Behind the stage_

Hermonie knew she was a shoe in for winning, but she couldn't take any chances. She snuck behind the curtains and crept over to where Harry was about to walk out onto the stage. She soon found herself right behind him she held her hands out in front of her, focusing all her strength to her arms, she pulled back and shoved Harry onto the stage. She paid no attention to the gasp and the whispers from the slaves behind her, she didn't care. She watched gleefully, as Harry stumbled off the stage and landed in front of Malfoy Senior.

"How's that Harry?" she whispered.

_Audience_

Lucius watched as the next slave suddenly shot off the stage, to land in front of his feet. He sat up and watched slightly amused, and found himself at a loss for words. The boy sprawled out in front of him was beautiful, just absolutely stunning.

He watched in admiration as the boy's green eyes blazed with defiance and anger, and knew this was the one for Draco.

He watched as Mr. Olso came hurrying down, rage apparent on his face.

"I'll take this one," he said, before Mr. Olso could start blustering out apologies. "Make sure he gathers everything he needs and see to it that he meets me in the main lobby. I'm ready to buy him now, it's not necessary that I continue to watch."

Lucius elegantly pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the main lobby, sweeping the curtain aside the satin curtain with his cane.

"Well, Harry," Mr. Olso said, after getting over the brashness of the blonde man, "I guess you're the lucky winner. Get your stuff, say goodbye, and meet me in the main lobby in ten minutes."

Harry sat there stupefied as he watched the man leave.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

_Slave Quarters_

Talk was loud as everyone recounted what had happened on the stage. As Harry entered the room, it was silent as everyone paused to stare at him.

He gulped a little at the eeriness of the whole situation, but held his head high as he made his way over to his bed in the corner.

Wordlessly, he grabbed his bag and began to fill it with his small trinkets and possessions.

It was still silent, but he didn't let it bother him. Footsteps made their way towards his bed, but he didn't stop packing even when he saw the person's feet in stop beside him front of him.

"So you think you're better than all of us do you Potter?"

The malice in the person's voice made him stop, and he glanced up to look into the furious face of Hermione.

"No, I don't."

He turned his back on her and continued to fill his bag with his belongings.

"Of course you think you're better than us. Because you get to live in that big mansion, with the Malfoy's and we're stuck here with nothing better."

Harry finished packing and hoisted his bag onto one shoulder. He walked around Hermonie, not paying her the slightest bit of attention.

"Hmph, you think you've won. Think you've outsmarted me. Well, you're nothing but a whore, and a whore you'll remain."

Harry paused, his hand resting on the knob.

"Hermonie," he said, still not looking at her, "We were close in the beginning but your jealousy got the better of you; you couldn't stand that people liked me better, that I didn't seem to care. I did nothing to you, except be myself and still you weren't satisfied with that. Because of your jealousy of me our friendship ended.

"You know something," he said, swiveling around to look at her, "you practically had this in the bag, yet your jealousy of me probably got the best of you. So thank you, because of what you did I'm leaving and you'll remain here."

He flung open the door and stepped out.

"You lost, Hermonie." He said before he closed the door firmly behind him, and made his way down the stairs.

Everyone stared at the girl, who just stood there. She glanced solemnly at the bed that used to belong to Harry. She sank to her knees and cradled her head in her arms. It was over; there was no need for anything else, no more harsh words, no more pushing and shoving, it was over. For in the end she had lost, like she always did.

'I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered, but it was too late for that Harry Potter had walked out of her life, and she would never see him again.

Walking down the staircase, Harry again found himself kissing the floor. He groaned at the sudden weight on his back, and rolled over only to start coughing as he found red hair in his mouth.

"Fuck, Ginny," he mumbled, "what you do that for?"

Brown eyes glanced up to meet his. Tears were streaming down the side of her face. Harry's frown softened, and he wrapped his arm around the girl, burying his face in her titan hair.

"I'm going to miss you Ginny," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

She shook a little before she suddenly stilled. She pulled herself off of him, her nose runny. She tried to smile, but it was hard for her to, and her vision began to blur with unshed tears.

"I'm going to miss you too, Harry," she said, shakily.

He hugged her tight, and then let go.

He clambered to his feet and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. He walked down the stairs not daring to look back. He knew that if he did, he would break down and not be able to leave. Besides, he reassured himself, it was better this way.

Harry entered the lobby, shifting from foot to foot nervously, as he was scrutinized heavily by the head of the Malfoy family.

Lucius nodded his head in approval and Harry found that he could breathe again.

"Bye, Harry."

Harry smiled weakly, at Mr. Olso and he followed silently behind the imposing figure of Malfoy Senior into a life that held new boundaries and new opportunities.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"We're home Mr. Malfoy."

Draco glanced down at Harry still curled up asleep in his lap. It seemed such a shame to wake him up, but like they say, all good things must come to an end.

"Harry," he whispered.

Harry scrunched up his nose, before borrowing in closer to Draco's warmth.

Draco smiled as he watched the smaller boy.

"Come on Harry, wake up." His slave continued to sleep on. Draco paused before a smirk graced his features, he knew the perfect way to wake him up his sleepy slave.

"Eep," Harry shrieked, he stumbled out of the limo door and into the mansion. Draco followed slowly, nodding at the limo driver who was staring after Harry.

'_All it took was a bite_.'

* * *

This was the longest I have ever written, so be happy! Okay, I know this was kind of sappy but hey we could use a little smut in our lives. Love it or hate it let me know, so REVIEW...please! I have a major question: Should this story be an mpreg? Let me know!

Thanks to:

TomF-DanielR4eva: Thank you for reviewing, even though you didn't get the right person. It meant a lot to me anyways, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

StoryofGreen: You reviewed for each of my chapters, thank you. The next chapter is going to be more on Neville and Blaise. Yay!

The anonymous person: You didn't leave a name, so I put this one. I know I was blushing myself when I was typing that scene.

GrlWithoutAName: Yes, Blaise does. Also you'll see why Blaise hates Nott more than Draco.

Disgruntledfairy: Your review made me laugh, and also smile, please. I also use "You rock my socks!" I'll try to put a Draco/Harry moment soon, but I kind of don't want to rush their relationships, since they're still figuring it out.

YouLOVEamelia: I'm glad I turn you over to this side, it's quite enjoyable really. Thank you for reviewing!

Mak Hertz: Your comment really helped, and I hope this meets the satisfaction of what you mentioned earlier. Thanks a lot, and I'm glad you enjoy reading this story.

Glitterball: Though I didn't update soon, I updated! Thanks so much for your review!

Fallenfromgrace17: Thanks a lot, I'm glad this story was awesome, I try to make it awesome, and my beta tries to make it awesomer, though I know that's not a word! XD

Arastel: I updated as soon as I could, and I hope this chapter was great for you. Thanks a lot and continue to read, please.

phLeGmdeLacOur: Thank you a lot for reviewing and I was kind of confused about your review, but whatever! Keep reading please, : ) Oh also, what does your username mean? I tried to get it, but I don't!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Past

* * *

Thanks as always, to my lovely beta: Winter.poem, she totally rocks.

Also thanks to the people who alerted, favorite-ed, and added to their C2's. I have never had so many people put my story on alert, must mean I'm doing something good!

Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy and I started a story that had been bugging me for awhile, but no excuses, I'll just blame my parents. It's all their fault. XD

* * *

Chapter 5: Past

Neville from time to time glanced at Blaise, worry apparent in his eyes. Since the whole meeting with the strange man with the violet eyes, Blaise had been tense, frown lines marring his bronze face.

He was concerned greatly though he knew he worried too much about others, he couldn't help it. It was in his nature, and he tended to act out on how he felt.

Though it had been only been a couple of days since he had been given to Blaise as a present he was happier then he had ever been. He had a master that cared deeply for him, and it made him feel secure. Everything in the world was not as bad as it seemed.

"I have to talk to him."

His mind was set on confronting Blaise about what was going on and now he just needed to act on it, he was just waiting for the perfect moment.

Watching Blaise's face he noted any shift in his features. When his face softened after awhile and he seemed more relax, Neville knew it was time to confront him.

Right...now.

"Uh, Blaise," he stuttered, making it seem more like a question then a statement.

Neville shivered when Blaise golden eyes shifted towards him, his eyebrow arched in question.

He found himself blushing deeply, quickly casting his gaze down to avoid meeting the Italian man's eye.

"What is it, bello?"

He whispered against Neville's ear.

Somehow he'd managed to pull Neville onto his lap. His arms lazily wrapped around the boy's slender waist. Blaise began to rub soothing circles on his lower back, concern in his eyes.

The Italian boy leant forward to brush his lips against Neville's peach skin. His lips trailing up to cover the exposed flesh. He kissed along Neville's jaw, planting feather soft kisses anywhere he could.

He stopped a centimeter away from Neville's lips, pulling away to look into Neville's glossy chocolate eyes.

Neville flushed skin deepened and nodded his consent. The hesitance to kiss him left Blaise's eye and he swooped down to plant a gentle, but passionate kiss on Neville's lips.

He gently coaxed Neville to part his pink rosebud lips and he slipped his tongue in to partake in a tango with Neville's own tongue.

'_I was supposed to talk to him, not make-out,_' Neville thought, as he felt himself lowered down onto the limo's seat.

Blaise crawled on top of him, making sure not to put his entire weight onto him. He didn't want to crush the beautiful boy beneath him, much less have him frightened. He pulled back to glance down at him, and felt his mouth go dry.

Neville was always a beauty, but in the troughs of passion he was stunning.

His chocolate hair sprawled in every direction, giving it a sexy tousled look. His cheeks were flushed a bright crimson, bringing out the color of his peaches and cream complexion, as well as highlighting the intensity of his eyes. His lips were a strawberry ripe color and plumper then usual. Glancing up shyly from beneath his lashes and picking at his clothes between his fingers, he was the epitome of innocence.

"Beautiful," Blaise whispered huskily.

Neville tentatively smiled, but looked doubtful.

"I'm not beautiful," he replied, looking away.

"No, you're not."

Neville turned to look at him, tears gathering in his eyes. His lips began to tremble, as if he would start to cry at any second.

Realizing how close his love was to tears, Blaise gathered the smaller boy up into his arms and stroked his hair.

"No, you're not beautiful, you're gorgeous, stunning, and sexy...you're everything to me."

Neville clutched Blaise tightly, and this time the tears did fall.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked again.

Neville looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. He began to laugh softly, wiping away the tears as he smiled.

"Nothing, I'm happy," he looked up at Blaise from beneath his long dusky eyelashes, "No one has ever called me beautiful in my entire life. Since I was growing up, people always called me plain and they would always say no one would ever want me, that I wasn't stunning enough."

Blaise listened, surprised. He couldn't imagine people telling his little love this.

"Oh well it's their loss and my gain."

Neville looked up, seeing the gentle smile on Blaise's lips, he didn't look away. He smiled. He leant forward, and without hesitation kissed Blaise on the cheek.

He pulled back, still smiling. His smile widened upon seeing the shocked look on Blaise's face.

This time Blaise was the one to blush, softly touching the place where only momentarily Neville's lips had been.

"I think you're becoming bolder...I like it. Now I can finally see the true you."

Blaise grasped Neville's hand, with intentions of kissing him again.

"Wait a minute Blaise..."

Blaise stopped, reluctant then worried. He began to think the worst. Thinking he had been too forward in his quest of winning his _poco fiore's_ heart.

Neville grabbed Blaise's hand, and took a deep breath.

"You know that I like you, right?"

Blaise nodded.

"I...I want to know, and please don't get mad, but…who…who was that guy back at the plaza?"

Neville looked up into his master's eyes, and began to shrink away into the corner of his seat. Blaise's usually mellow eyes, were now boiling like molten lava, they threatened to scorch anything that they happened to land on.

"That bastard," Blaise ground out, "Is known as, Theodore Nott. He committed the worst possible thing that you could ever do to a person. He is not a humane, compassionate person at all. He does whatever he wants, whenever he pleases, with out a concern about who he's hurting in the process."

Neville found himself more curious than before, though he was still hesitant to approach his master, as his eyes still blazed.

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

Blaise sighed and gathered the smaller boy into his arms. He buried his face in chestnut curls of his slave and took a deep breath.

"It began with a slave named Delilah. Everything started with her about four years ago. I was seventeen at the time, as was Draco and Theodore. Delilah was only fifteen."

* * *

_Flashback _

Blaise laughed, amused by Delilah's antics. She was standing right behind Draco, mocking his every step and the casual way he gestured every time he made a point.

"And mother wants me to marry Pansy..."

Draco stopped, suspicious as to why tears were pouring down Blaise's face and Delilah seemed to be trying so hard to appear interested in what he was saying.

"Are you two all right?"

He said slowly, unsure as to why they were acting so strange.

"Nope, Dray, Blaise and I have a secret that we've been hiding from you for quite sometime now, and we feel it's time to tell you."

She said it, with such a serious intent look on her face that Draco couldn't help but fear the worst.

"What it,"sitting down just in case, "You can tell me, just go ahead and say it, I understand."

She got up from her seat, her face still calm, she paced back and forth, every now and then glancing at Draco. She would open her mouth, but shut it, shaking here brown mane of hair everywhere.

"No, no, I can't. It was silly of me to even bring it up...it's just too hard to say."

Draco was now gripping the armrest of his chair tightly, impatience clear on his face.

"Dammit woman, tell me right now," he said, stomping his foot.

"Well," Delilah said, insulted, "Fine then I will. The secret is..."

"Yes?" Draco said, eagerly.

"The secret is...there is no secret."

Blaise snorted before it erupted into laughter. His hands covered his face, as he tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming from his eyes.

"Man, Draco," Blaise said, still chortling away, "You look constipated. What did you think it was that she was pregnant?"

Draco began to pout. He didn't like being made fun of, much less being the butt of the joke.

"Hey Delilah," he said, a plan formulating in his head.

"Hmm?" she hummed, her blue eyes flashing with mistrust.

"I've got a secret, too."

She stood up, wearily, staring at Draco.

"I'm going to tell Theo everything." The pale boy whispered.

Her eyes grew wide in alarm. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

Draco only smiled.

Theo entered then, recoiling slightly at the tenseness in the air.

"Is something the matter," he asked hesitant to know what was up with his friends.

"As a matter of fact there is. You see, Delilah and I were having a conversation."

"Don't do it Draco," Delilah whispered, moving forward to stand behind Draco.

"Oh what is it?" Theo replied, curious to know.

"Oh, I can't say. Why don't you ask Delilah?"

Draco shoved Delilah forward, till she was standing so close to Theo that she could feel his breath on her face. It smelt nice, like mint and strawberries.

She felt her face begin to flush, and she began to twiddle her fingers not daring to look at him.

"Is the great Delilah scared," Theo teased, pulling gently on one strand of hair.

She didn't reply but blushed deeper, she found herself leaning closer to his touch, but stopped realizing how close she was to him.

"We'll leave you two alone shall we?"

Blaise grabbed Draco by his forearm and hauled him outside.

When the door closed shut, Delilah looked up, watching as Theo combed his fingers through his thick black hair, his violet eyes straying to the side.

"So," he started, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, for awhile we've been friends right?" She stopped, and Theo nodded for her to continue.

"Well...I see you as more than a friend, I...like you...a lot, and you could almost say...I love you."

She finished, and looked away, still blushing.

'_I finally said it._'

"So I was hoping that you maybe, felt the same way about me..."

She trailed off, after seeing Theo's eyes widen in disbelief, before settling on disgust.

"No," Theo said, shaking his head violently, "You can't love me. I don't feel that way about you. What do you want from me? Marriage? As if I want to be seen with you, you're a slave, I can't love a slave, and I never will. It's disgraceful and shameful. You're not beautiful and I can't see you as anything else but a slave, do you honestly believe you're wife material. I need a girl from a respectful background, the type of girl my family would be proud of. Forget about that fling we had, it meant nothing to me, _you_ mean nothing to me."

He gave her one last look, shaking his head in disgust before he turned and left the room.

'_I loved you_,' she whispered burying her face in her hands.

"So how did it go," Draco asked as he sauntered into the room, smile on his face

Both he and Blaise felt their smiles waver, as Delilah began to sob uncontrollably.

"Delilah," Draco started, he tried to embrace her but she wouldn't let him.

"I need to be left alone for awhile," she said smiling slightly through her tears "thank you Draco, I know how he feels now."

She turned left the room, both not realizing then that that would be the last time they would ever see her again.

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"She'd committed suicide. We found her body on her bed. She looked so peaceful, we thought she was asleep, but there was blood seeping from her wrists. She left a note, asking us not to blame ourselves, and that things would just be better this way."

"Oh Blaise," Neville gasped, clutching his mouth.

"It seemed she had fallen in love with Theo they had slept together. Theo thought of it as nothing but a one night stand, and didn't even consider her feelings. Apparently he thought it was disgusting and wrong to love your slave, and he thought that they were only good for cleaning and pleasuring. Draco and I confronted him about it. That's when our friendship crumbled," He took a deep breath, "we still think it's his fault that she died. She was like a sister to us, we all grew up together. Her death could have all been prevented, if he had just let her down gently instead of harshly like he did."

Blaise jumped up, startled, when he felt a warm hand on his face.

It was Neville, wiping away the tears that fallen without his knowledge.

"It's all right to cry," he said, so tenderly.

Blaise stared at the small boy, he still couldn't believe that this beauty was his.

He grasped Neville tightly and cried into his shoulder, holding him all the way home.

* * *

**Should this be an mpreg? Vote & Review!**

* * *

Thank you for reading so far, and please continue to read. Your reviews give me inspiration, so feel free to give me tips and ideas.

Thanks to:

Arastel: I haven't thought of kidnapping Harry, but that could make the story interesting. I might tinker with it and see how it goes, also I'm glad you think that there is a lot of detail, I worry about that a lot.

ScarletOfTheBlue: I'm glad you liked everything, and I hope you can put this under the cute Neville/Blaise scene, though it was kind of sad.

Dark-Light 92: In a way it does seem she helped Harry, but she not as bad as she may seem. I know they were so close, but if the story went so smoothly without any obstacles, there wouldn't be any excitement, the thrill of the chase! Thanks a lot for the review, I like long reviews!

Elektra107: I didn't update soon, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot. I'm glad you think so.

Mak Hertz: There will be more to explain the reason why slaves become slaves, so I'm just trying to incorporate it. Continue with the questions, they make my story better!

StoryofGreen: This was totally focused on Neville/Blaise, so I hope you enjoy it.

PhLeGmdeLacOur: Now I get it, thank you. Also thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Abbyagapao: Sorry I didn't update soon, but thank you for the review!

Carms-lian0592: He is actually much worse than Hermonie, so this chapter explains why. There will totally be more of him throughout since he is the antagonist.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Babies

* * *

So the people have it, Mpreg it should be! And here's a little taste of male pregnancy. ;) Enjoy!

As always thanks to my lovely beta: Winter.poem, she rocks and she pumps me full of ideas. Her patience with me is amazing!

* * *

Chapter 6: Babies

Severus sat up on his knees, clutching the toilet seat. Occasionally he would lean forward, hurling whatever contents remained in his stomach. This had been going on for quite awhile, and Severus feared the worst. He suspected he knew in the back of his mind, but he hoped he was wrong.

It had been two weeks since Lucius had decided to "exert" his power over him, and now here he was spending quality time in the bathroom.

Severus remained there for a second waiting to see if it was finally over.

He waited and grimaced when he felt the rumble of his stomach and the heaving commenced once again. He was sick, that was it. He just had the flu or something he ate that had disagreed with him that was all.

There was a knock at his door and Severus looked up from the toilet. The door was unlocked.

Severus watched with horror as the knob slowly began to turn and the intruder at the door slowly entered. This just wasn't his day.

'_Oh God...please let it not be Lucius or Narcissia,_' He thought.

His prayer was answered when he came face to face with a boy with messy black hair, before he leant over to retch into the toilet once more.

"Severus?" Harry questioned.

He entered the bathroom, quickly rushing over to aid the taller man.

Quickly sinking to his knees, he pulled back Severus's long hair and began rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Severus had never been so thankful to see the boy in his life.

The heaving stopped, and Severus was able to sit on the floor and breathe much easier.

His face was now a sallow color, not his usual milky white, and Harry could tell that something big was causing the older man to stress.

Harry helped him to stand, supporting his slight build by wrapping his arm around his waist. Severus, in turn, wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, and they began their sluggish walk to Severus's own private quarters.

Once there Severus quickly scurried to the bathroom.

"Do you need any-," Harry started, but the door was slammed in his face.

"...Help?"

Harry frowned, but was quickly concerned when he heard throwing up once again.

He opened the door and immediately tried to comfort the man.

The over whelming need to throw up was now gone, and Severus sat up, hair falling over his face.

Harry led him to the sink, still rubbing his back, as he began to wash out the bile that coated his mouth.

Severus allowed the boy, to take a wet cloth and wipe the sweat of his face and brow, before being led to lie down.

"Are you alright, Severus?"

Severus turned to face the boy. He noticed that the boy was nervous, as he was biting his bottom lips. Severus couldn't help but give the boy a reassuring smile, watching in fascination as the boy gave a wide grin in response.

'I'm becoming too soft.'

Severus closed his eyes, but opened them, when he felt Harry place a wet cloth on his forehead, and stroke his hair in comfort.

"Thank you...Harry."

Harry paused in mid-stroke, this was the first time that the other man had ever acknowledged his presence, for some reason it made him happy.

"You're welcome Severus...if you ever need anything, just come and tell me."

Severus nodded his head in consent, feeling himself become drowsy. Harry's fingers continued to comb through his hair, humming a little song, as he watched the man fall asleep.

'_He has a nice voice,_' were Severus' last thoughts, before sleep took him to a place it only knew.

* * *

"Severus," Lucius voice bellowed through the halls. He had been searching for his slave for the past thirty minutes. He was furious and yet worried at the same time. He hadn't seen his slave at breakfast or working in the kitchen, and that caused him to sense that something was wrong. He had been calling his name for quite awhile now, and to add on top of that, none of the other servants seemed to know where the man had gone.

'_Dammit Severus, where the hell are you,_' he thought, fisting his hands.

He could only think the worst, but he hoped everything was fine.

He wandered up the stairs and suddenly found himself in front of Severus' door.

It was strange for him to end up here in the end, but then again he hadn't checked inside. He twisted the knob, and was met with the sight of Severus lying on the bed; head nestled in Harry's lap. The boy was humming quietly, and gently stroking Severus' dark mane.

"Excuse me," Lucius said, interrupting Harry in the middle of his song.

The boy glanced up and held his index finger to his lips, pointing at Severus's sleeping frame.

Lucius wasn't bothered by the fact that someone had told him to be quiet, but he was curious to know what the matter was.

He moved closer to Harry, until he was standing beside the bed.

"He's been sleeping for quite awhile now."

"Oh," Lucius replied.

Harry glanced up and smiled. He had been here for two weeks now, but this was his first time he had ever really spoken to the master of the house, much less look at him this close. Now that he had the opportunity, he noticed that he looked an awful lot like Draco.

'_So this is how Draco will look, when he's older?_' He thought.

Lucius's platinum hair billowed out behind him, and his hawk-like eyes took in everything. His features were sharper, and his built a little bit more broad yet still slender. The one thing both father and son had in common had to be their straight, aristocratic nose and the way they carried themselves.

"How is he?"

Harry smiled at the concern in his voice, '_He truly does care for him_.'

"He's fine; he's been throwing up all morning and was dizzy, every time he stood up."

Lucius nodded his head, seeming cool on the outside but within he was worried. Severus did mean a lot to him.

"Okay, I'll take over from now."

Harry consented; he cradled Severus's head, placing it gently on the pillow behind him. He smoothed back the ebony bangs, before taking the wet cloth off of his forehead. Severus stirred a little, before turning on his side, unintentionally turning his back on Lucius.

Lucius watched the gentle way Harry took care of Severus, and gave the boy a smile. Harry found himself blushing as he left the room before making sure to close the door firmly.

'_I knew I was right to pick him for Draco._'

Lucius turned his attention back to the sleeping Severus, and gently brushed his hands across Severus' forehead. He smirked to himself, as he watched the man lean in closer to his touch.

He placed his knee on the bed, and the bed dipped with the additional pressure, but still Severus didn't move. Lucius placed his other knee, before settling himself over Severus' body. His hair tickled the man's cheek, but he quickly tossed it back.

He settled his body closer to Severus but stilled when the man scooted closer to him. Out of nowhere Severus' hand wrapped around his waist, and snuggled deeper into his chest. Hesitantly, Lucius enfolded his own arms around the slighter frame, and buried his face into his hair.

Severus woke up to warmth coming from his side. His pillow was oddly comfortable and soft, and his covers quite warm. Slowly he opened his eyes, and was met with piercing silver eyes.

He jerked back in shock, nearly tumbling off the bed, but Lucius only drew him closer, preventing him from escaping.

"Hello there, Severus."

Severus frowned, and turned away from him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not, no thanks to you."

Lucius sat up, concern etched all over his face.

"What do you mean, no thanks to you? What did I do?"

Severus sat up, eyes blazing, "Do you happen to recall, what happened two weeks ago?"

Lucius sat there, stroking his chin in thought. Nothing seemed to come to mind

"Actually, I don't."

He wasn't prepared for a pillow to strike him across the face. It smacked him with a loud poof, and the impact had him tumbling off the bed.

He sat up, shocked, and stared at his slave, who was standing on the bed, flustered and angry, clutching the pillow.

"You idiot, we had sex, sex."

Lucius' mouth opened in sudden realization, "Oh!"

"Oh," Severus mimicked, "is that all you can say, oh!"

Lucius grinned, "Why so angry? Are you upset because we didn't do it again?"

His answer was met with another pillow, this time thrown at his face.

"Because we didn't use any protection, damn you, I think I'm pregnant."

His sudden outburst was met with silence.

The word, pregnant, hanged heavily in the air.

"What?"

Severus collapsed to his knees, clutching his face.

"I think I'm pregnant," he said, slowly.

Lucius sat up and moved closer to him, with the intent of holding him.

Severus flinched, and shied away from his touch.

"How do you know?"

Severus glanced up, and frowned, "Well for starters, you fucked me."

Lucius smirked, and twirled Severus's hair, "Well, you weren't complaining."

"Shut up," he said, shoving the older man away.

"I've been having morning sickness, for the past three days."

"Have you used a pregnancy test yet?"

"No, I bought one yesterday, but I haven't used it yet."

"Go use it, now."

"But, Lucius..."

"Now, Severus."

Severus sighed and rolled off the bed. He grabbed the little packet and went into the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind him. Lucius sat there, listening, as he heard the unzipping of pants followed shortly by the tinkling sound of piss hitting the bowl.

'_A baby,_' he thought, '_with Severus_.'

He felt happy, but a part of him was in turmoil. If Severus was pregnant, than he would have to divorce Narcissia, and Draco would finally get the sibling he always wanted.

Severus came out shortly, holding the stick in one hand.

"Do you know?"

Severus scowled, rolling his eyes, "No, the box clearly states, I have to wait for five more minutes."

"So what are we going to do, if I am pregnant?" Severus said, glancing away from Lucius.

"Then I guess...I have to marry you."

Severus turned around, "What do you mean '_I guess I have to marry you_,' you make it sound as if I'm forcing you, too!"

Lucius chortled softly, at the indignant look on Severus's face.

"I'll marry you, because no Malfoy has ever been a bastard child, and I don't intend to make this the first one," he noticed the sadden look on Severus face, "and don't think I'm just doing this for the sake of the family name, I'm also doing this because...I love you."

Severus blushed, Lucius just confessed his love for him. He was happy, very happy, but one thing remained in their way.

"What about Narcissia?"

Lucius gathered the man in his arms, and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm divorcing Narcissia. She has been cheating on me for awhile, and I have never loved her in the time I've been married to her. I tried to love her, but she made it very clear from the word-go, that she was only interested in accessing the family name."

They sat there, basking in the warmth they shared, totally forgetting about the pregnancy test.

The stick began to beep, and they knew it was time.

"Lucius, what if I'm not pregnant..."

Lucius kissed his brow, smiling, "I'll still marry you."

Severus felt the darkness that had pooled in his stomach, give forth to warmth. He had never been so happy.

He stared at the stick, and a wide, genuine smile came forth.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wonderful!" Lucius grabbed Severus, spinning him around.

Out of nowhere, tears started to spill from Severus's eyes.

"What's the matter dear?" Lucius asked, concerned, as he wiped the tears from his beloved's face.

"I'm...so...happy," Severus cried.

"We have to go and tell them the news."

Severus slipped his slender hand into Lucius's own, and they left the room together, smiling.

* * *

**I stopped here on purpose, because the next chapter will be very dramatic.**

**Review!**

* * *

Thanks to my following reviewers:

Arastel: Don't worry something bad will happen to him later! I was going to cry for Delilah, too. :(

Glitterball: Harry will get pregnant, as will some other characters. Thanks a lot for the review! :)

LoveNOThate: I'm going to do mpreg, but I'll make sure to write it where you will like it.

PhLeGmdeLacOur: Thank you, I actually tried to update faster this time!

Rhea Bleu.. –Black: Mpreg has it!

Carms-lian0592: I'm glad you like it so much, and I do think with Blasie/Neville it should be sweet and fluffy!

ScarletOfTheBlue: Yes Blaise is Italian. Thanks for the review! XD

Disgruntledfairy: Thanks so much for reviewing for chpt. 4, I'm glad you liked it so much, it means a lot to me. Now to chpt 5: I love Mpreg, so we're doing Mpreg. What would you do for Mpreg? I'm curious. The last chapter was quite angsty, but then again this entire story is angst.

Dark-Light 92: I know the whole Delilah incident was sad, but I needed something to explain why Draco and Blaise hate Theo. I like a more confident Neville, because in the actually book he's not as confident till really the last part, and I felt that if he was more confident about himself than he's even more of a beautiful character.

Bd1986: I do too believe Harry and Neville to be great dads, and I'm totally happy you think this story is shaping into something good. Most of the time I'm worried that its not the best.

StoryofGreen: I was thinking about how you love Blaise/Neville so much, but this chapter is for the Lucius/Severus fans out there. Glad you were happy with the last one, I'll keep you in mind for the next Blaise/Neville scenes.

Her: Yay, another Mpreg fan. I'm definitely putting it, even if some people might not like it, it will go amazingly well with this chapter.

Elektra107: Mpreg it is, so the readers have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Karen: Thank you for your review, and I will definitely do Mpreg. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Majandra: I hope you like this story a lot, a little mpreg, yes! Thanks you a lot for your review

Ljful: Thank you a lot for the vote and I assume you like my story, thanks again

Mak Hertz: I'm thinking about explaining why slaves become slaves, maybe in chapter seven, between Draco and Harry. I'm glad you like the behind the scenes of why things are the way they are. I honestly believed, especially with chapter 5, that if I didn't have a true reason why Draco and Blaise hate Theo, then I'm just plopping in a villain that just suddenly showed up. I hope you like the way I do mpreg, because me as well, I'm a fan sometimes if the whole reason for it is necessary or is a major contribution to the overall story.

Ice Fata: I glad you thing I put a lot of thought into it, because I really try not to write a boring story. Even if the overall plot sounds typical, I still want to try and make it sound original. Actually I think about everything I'm going to write when I sleep, and for some reason I always remember.

Pippin92: Thank you for your review, and I am definitely putting mpreg, the readers just demand it. Thanks a lot for think my story is great; I try to please the readers.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed, it meant the world to me. I'm really thankful as well to those who alerted my story, thank you a lot. I'm quite please with the way my story is going, and I hope I continue to please you all!

As always thanks to my beta, Winter.poem, she always pulls through for me.

And I would also like to thank the readers, who read my stories, even if you don't review, but I'm grateful you've given my story a chance.

I would like to point out that if there's anyone who doesn't like mpreg I'm sorry, but I do hope you reconsider that thought, and still enjoy my story!

Thank you everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7: Truth

Draco and Harry sat watching Narcissia pace up and down, wringing her hands together. Occasionally she'd stop her pacing, to glare at the close proximity that the two of them were seated. They just ignored her, she wasn't worth beating themselves up over the fact they just happen to be sitting next to each other.

For some strange reason they were all gathered in the study, by request of Lucius. This was quite odd, usually meetings like this were unheard of, but since he requested it they didn't dare disobey him.

"I don't see why _you're_ here," Narcissia sneered.

Harry felt himself blush, knowing full well that he was a slave. Slaves don't partake in the private matters concerning the family. His green eyes cast down in submission and his face was hot with embarrassment.

Draco grasped Harry's smaller hand in his, squeezing gently in comfort and silent support. Harry glanced up, smiling slightly.

The doors to the parlor burst open and in stepped Lucius with Severus trailing behind. Narcissia stopped her pacing and quite gracefully sank down into one of the plush armchairs.

Lucius stood silently, surveying the room with a sweeping glance. His eyes were even more intimidating then usual, almost as if he was peering into their very souls and bringing their sins out into the light.

Narcissia began to tremble, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

Cold laughter filled the room and everyone stared openly at Lucius. He was chuckling darkly as he watched his wife squirm but then he fell silent. His eyes that had sparkled during his hearty laughter, darkened and a look of remorse become prominent on his features.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Narcissia asked, looking poised and innocent, the perfect wife.

"You wouldn't know would you...slut."

Draco sat there aghast, what was going on?

"Pardon me, Lucius, what did you just say?" Narcissia sat clutching the armrest tightly.

"I know about your affair with young Mr. Nott."

Lucius' sudden statement was met with silence, that was, until Draco broke it.

"What?" he asked his voice eerily calm.

Harry shifted his eyes to Draco, before turning his gaze to Lady Malfoy.

"Mother tell me, this isn't true...please?"

Narcissia said nothing, swiveling her head away. Her answer was quite apparent, and there was no denying that it was true.

"How could you sleep with _him_? After everything he has done!? You're twenty years his senior!" Draco by now was standing on his feet, fist clutched tightly to his side.

"Draco," Narcissia started, trying to soothe her son, "Please try to understand, that I was, I was lonely."

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at his mother, suddenly stiff.

"You cheated on father because you were _lonely_? What the hell type of answer is _that_, _mother!_?"

Draco's eyes were blazing with a silver fire, and his perfectly groomed hair was now scattered. His knuckles were pale, and his body trembled. Harry stood up, wrapping his arm around his master's larger frame.

"Calm down, Draco, please?"

Heeding Harry's words, Draco took at deep breath and sank down into his seat, gently running his hand through Harry's thick, messy sable hair.

Lucius just watched, observing.

"You know dear," he said mockingly, "Draco's right. What type of answer was that?"

Narcissia said nothing and sat there, wringing her hands silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for doing this, I never meant to. It didn't mean anything. Please forgive me, please?"

It was all fake, nothing but crocodile tears. Those tears manipulated him into this marriage and he wasn't about to be fooled again.

"I don't think so, Narcissia. At least, not this time."

Narcissia broke down into bigger, heart-wrenching sobs, and turned to Draco.

"Draco, please forgive me, I was wrong."

Draco stared at her, the woman he called, no, _used_ to call mother. Her cheeks were streaked with dry tears and here hair was disheveled. Her face was haggard, not like her usual glamorous self. She looked old.

"No, mother, I can't."

"Why?" she yelled, "I'm your mother. I raised you!"

Draco shook his head, "No you didn't, mother. When I was little and I hurt myself playing and asked you to make it better, you sent me to the nanny. You never read stories to me when I went to bed. You never talked to me, unless it was to give me some type of order. You were never there; you were just someone I watched from afar, I don't know you. I never did."

Narcissia dropped to her knees shaking; she was sure things couldn't get any worse for her.

"Narcissia," she turned around hopeful, but she flinched after seeing Lucius smile. She knew that smile, it never meant anything good.

"Narcissia," Lucius started again, "I'm divorcing you."

Narcissia stared at him in shock.

"Why? I made one mistake, and I'm being punished like this?"

Lucius paused, cradling his chin between his fingers, "I suppose you could say that."

"So this was what the whole meeting was about, to tell me that you're divorcing me?"

"Not really."

Lucius turned away from her and beckoned Severus over.

The pale man's slave pushed himself off from the wall and moved over closer to be were Lucius was. Lucius grasped Severus' hand, entwining their fingers tightly.

Narcissia found herself speechless, they were holding hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding hands," Lucius replied back, simply.

"Obviously, but why?" she retorted.

Lucius took a deep breath, and glanced over at Severus. Severus nodded his head and Lucius grinned widely before leaning over to peck his cheek.

Narcissia began to pale, already fearing the worst.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but when two people love each other, they decide to have, well sex, and-"

Lucius was cut off by an impatient sigh, and was elbowed in the side.

"Lucius, your sense of humor at a time like this, is totally misplaced. Overall, what we're trying to say is," Severus paused, "that I'm pregnant."

It was silent, again.

"So that's why you were throwing up?"

Everyone turned to stare at Harry, who was standing. He flushed darkly as everyone stared before sinking back down into his seat.

Draco gave him an exasperating look, and flicked his forehead.

"You're unbelievably hopeless."

Harry pouted, before grinning widely. "Congratulations you two," he chirped happily.

Severus gave him a small smile, mouthing thank you to him. At least they had one supporter.

Draco sat still trying to comprehend the fact that his father impregnated another man, who also just so happen to be his personal slave. He watched from beneath his lashes, at the tender way his father held Severus' hand. Such a simple display of affection had never been displayed between his parents, in all the time he had been alive. His father actually looked...happy.

"Father..."

Lucius turned from Severus to stare at his son, hoping that his son would accept their relationship.

"I'm glad you found happiness, and I just wanted to let you know that I support you and Severus."

Lucius smiled, and moved closer to Draco to hug him.

"Thank you," he whispered into his ear.

"You're all _mad_!" Narcissia stood, pointing her finger accusingly at them.

"Especially you," she whispered darkly at Severus.

Without warning, she pounced on top of him, striking him frantically with her fist.

"It's your entire fault," she repeated over and over, before dissolving into tears.

Severus lay still, totally at a loss; he didn't know what to do.

Very gently, Lucius lifted her up, and placed her on the seat once more.

"Narcissia," he said silkily, "I'm divorcing you. Do you understand that?"

Still not listening, Narcissia continued to wail.

"You can't," she sniffed, "do that!" she finally said.

Lucius' eyebrow arched in surprise, "What are you talking about," he said slowly, watching her carefully.

She looked up, a crazed look in her eye, and smiled.

"What I am trying to say is that you can't divorce me at all."

Lucius' eyes narrowed in suspicion and slowly stood up, not taking his eye off of her.

"Explain."

"My father and your father made an agreement that we should marry, correct?"

Lucius nodded his head slowly, "Go on."

"So by that agreement we were wed, and it also states that we should always remain married."

Narcissia finished, smirking, "So you can't get rid of me, I'm here to stay."

"That is a valid point," Lucius replied, stroking his chin, "But..."

Narcissia flushed with anger, "But?"

"You also forgot that the contract stated that we had to remain married until an heir was produced. We produced an heir," pointing at Draco.

"Also the agreement was made with my father, Abraxius Malfoy, who is no longer alive, so the contract is void."

Narcissia sank deeper into her chair, her mouth agape.

"Well, fine lets divorce; I still receive half of your fortune."

"You will receive nothing."

Narcissia eyed Lucius, "Excuse me?"

Lucius grinned, waggling his finger at her, "Do you remember the paper I had you sign before we married."

Narcissia nodded her head slowly, "Yes. What does that have to do with this?"

"Did you bother to read what it was?"

She stared at him blankly, confusion marring her features.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Narcissia, Narcissia, Narcissia, so foolish. Didn't anyone ever tell you, read before you sign?"

She slammed her fist down on the desk beside her, "Stop it you stupid man, tell me, what did I sign?"

"It was a pre-nup. I had my doubts about marrying you, so I wanted to insure I still had my funds, if we were ever to divorce. It seems my instincts were correct," he said, murmuring the last part to himself.

Draco and Harry watched in amazement at the fuchsia color that began to stain Narcissia's cheek. She howled in rage, standing to strike Lucius.

"You bastard, you ruined everything. You stand here, accusing me of sleeping around, when you've been doing it yourself. You're just as guilty."

"Well, you're right," Lucius said, "but unlike you I didn't make it a habit. I had never slept nor touched any other, except Severus, and the only time I did touch him was two weeks ago. Since the time we've been married I have always been faithful. I've kissed him that is all. But I have never _screwed_ around like you did. I was wrong, but I'm making amends now."

Narcissia stood, silent and remorseful, "How long have you known?" she said quietly.

"Since Draco was nineteen."

"So why are you divorcing me now, instead of then?"

Lucius shrugged, "I'm not sure, I guess I thought maybe you would realize your mistake, and change before it was too late."

She turned around, clutching the lapel of his jacket, "I can change, please, don't leave me."

He gently pried her fingers from his coat, and placed them at her side.

"I can't. I don't love you, I tried but I don't. I love Severus, and he's pregnant with my child. I have always loved him, and when I saw him that day, two weeks ago, my restraint on touching him broke. I love him."

Narcissia began to sob silently into her hands as she turned away. No sound escaped from her, but her back trembled violently.

Then she stilled, turning her eyes hardened, and she glared at him.

"I hate you."

Lucius just closed his eyes and turned away.

Narcissia turned to Draco, "You are _not_ my son."

Instead of turning away, Draco locked eyes with her, "And you are _not_ my mother."

She sent a hateful look at Harry, as he slid closer to Draco, who wrapped his arms protectively around him. She began to walk towards the door, trying to regain what little of her dignity still remained, and then she stopped.

"Oh Severus, forgive me, congratulations on becoming the new lady of the house; quite a step up from slave isn't it?" she said coyly, "Here for you."

She pulled off her ring and threw it at his feet, before walking out without so much a backwards glance.

The breath they had all been holding was released, and they all soon found themselves able to breathe again.

Harry pulled himself from Draco and rushed forward to Severus. He wrapped his arms around the older man's middle and hugged him tightly.

Severus at a complete loss as to what he was supposed to do, hesitantly wrapped his own arms around the younger male.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you, really," Harry said.

Severus just smiled. He didn't know what to say.

Draco made his way over to the group, and stared at them. His eyes drifted lower, staring at Severus's stomach and he smiled as well.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, "a baby. I can't believe I'm going to be a big brother."

Draco straightened up, until he was peering directly into Severus' eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, "My dad has never looked so happy in his life."

Severus just pressed his palm softly against Draco's cheek, and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Draco nodded at his father, who in return nodded back with a slight smile. He grasped Harry's hands and they left the newly engaged couple alone.

Harry shut the door firmly behind him as the two older men embraced.

* * *

Harry turned around, only to find Draco staring at him. The pale boy moved forward, and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, rested his head on top of Harry's.

"Let's have a baby," he whispered into the dark strands.

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"Maybe later," he replied.

Draco pulled away, staring down at him. He waited for a moment, "Now?"

Harry laughed, swatting at the older man's chest.

Draco grabbed his hand, pulling him closer, "No really, let's have a baby together."

Harry froze, and looked up into the gleaming silver eyes. He could see the total sincerity in them, and he realized that the other meant it. He flushed, and looked away.

"We still don't know everything about one another...And I..."

Draco silenced him, covering his mouth with his own.

Harry stopped struggling, and allowed himself to be pulled closer into Draco's warm body. His hands wrapped themselves around Draco's neck, pulling his head down.

"Then let's get to know one another," Draco whispered breathlessly against his lips.

"What do you want to know?"

Draco pulled away, "I want to know," he said hesitantly, "How did you become a slave?"

Harry closed his eyes slowly, and sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you, but don't expect a happy story, because its not. C'mon, I'll tell you upstairs."

They soon found themselves sitting on the balcony outside of Draco's room. Harry was silent, his knees drawn close to his chest as he looked intently at his master.

"I didn't become a slave by will, more like I had to..."

"What do you mean?"

"I made my family sell me."

* * *

**I know this is a horrible cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be totally worth it.**

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers, you all are awesome.

Carms-lian0592: I hope this chapter knocked your socks off, and I'm so glad you like this story a lot. :)

DracosLovers: I'm so sorry it took awhile, but I updated (hopeful smile) I'm glad you like this story a lot, and I try to make my readers happy.

Glitterball: Thank you, I think Harry with a baby bump is so cute, too!

youLoveamelia: Thanks a lot, and I'm glad you like the story so far.

Damokonachik: I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do; since I write what I think would be amazing for the story. This was one thing I thought up in my story, it just has to work. I'm glad you love the detail; I try to put a lot of it too.

Mak Hertz: I try to make this story great, and thank you a lot for your ideas and questions. They make my story better.

ScarletOfTheBlue: I think the Lucius/Severus moment is cute as well, but Neville and Harry won't be having a baby too soon.

xHinata Uchihax: I don't like Nott either, but we can't kill him off right now. He's vital to the story, and some of my friends, as well, don't like mpreg, but like you said, their lost.

Dark-Light 92: I'm sorry I don't make longer chapters, but I hope this one was to your liking. I suppose in my story, anything is possible. I'll explain more why slaves are able to get pregnant.

Elektra107: I like that scene as well, since I hit everyone with a pillow. ;) Thank you a lot.

StoryofGreen: I think Severus will become a little nicer, since things are happier for him now. I like a soft Severus, but I still like his sarcastic self, as well. When he gets deeper into the pregnancy, things will get hectic.

GrlWithoutAName: I hope you still enjoy my story, and don't worry I'll explain more about how the pregnancy was possible.

Identity: Thank you so much, I'll definitely come to you for Italian translations. I'm glad you like my story so much!

Saiya: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think my writing style is great, because I try really hard to make sure my readers like it. I think it would be wonderful for Severus to be pregnant.

Nagini Potter: Thank you a lot for the review! Sorry if its two days late, but I try to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did writing it.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: History

* * *

Thanks as well as to everyone who read my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

There will be an **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!** So please read!

So on with my story!

* * *

Chapter 8: History

Draco stared intensely at Harry, trying to comprehend what he meant. Why would anyone want to be purposely sold as a slave? It just didn't make any sense at all.

"It doesn't make any sense to you, does it?" Harry questioned, seeing Draco's perplexed expression.

"You're right, it doesn't, but I'm sure you had a good reason...You did have a reason to, right?"

Harry sighed, tilting his head back, "Well it's just complicated, very complicated."

Harry closed his eyes slowly, thinking back ten years ago.

"It started when I was nine, my parents were dead, and I lived with my relatives on my mother's side. They didn't like me much, but they were the only family I had."

* * *

_Flashback_

A nine year old Harry glanced up enviously as he watched his cousin, Dudley, fork down an entire chocolate cake in one go. It was totally unfair that Dudley got to eat everything, was hungry. He looked away and continued to wipe the floor with his dirty rag, which had once been his shirt.

"Jealous aren't you, cousin?" Dudley's snide remark rang out loudly in the silent kitchen, as he glanced down at his cousin bent down on all fours.

Harry didn't reply: Dudley always tried to set him up to say something back, so he could tell on him. Harry pursed his lips together, and concentrated on the task Aunt Petunia had given him.

Luckily for him Dudley decided to stop taunting him. He finished cleaning the floor and stretched his back and arms with a silent groan. He clambered up onto his feet, grabbing up the bucket of soapy suds and the dirty cloth.

He opened the back door and dumped the contents within the bucket out, and began to wring out the cloth. He faintly heard the distant trampling of feet as the floor began to creak, it was Uncle Vernon.

Harry glanced back, and paused when he saw that his Uncle was actually..._happy_. What could have been the cause of this happiness? Harry gazed in awe, as Uncle Vernon actually picked Dudley up and swung him around in joy. That itself was an amazing feat, as Dudley was about the size of a baby elephant.

"I did it. I did it. I did it," Uncle Vernon shouted happily, after placing Dudley back into his chair.

Aunt Petunia had been outside, tending to the flowers. She had heard her husband's victorious cry, and had headed over to see what the matter was.

She gave a swift smack to the back of Harry's head, and he quickly turned around, cleaning the bucket, but he continued to watch from the corner of his eye.

"What did you do, dear?" she asked, already excited by the unknown news.

"I was invited to a dinner."

Aunt Petunia smiled, albeit crookedly, "Oh, a dinner?"

Apparently she didn't see how great the news was.

"That's nice," she said slowly, still confused.

"No, no, darling. This isn't just any dinner. This is dinner with the head executives of the top businesses who are interested in doing business with my company. If I land this deal, then imagine the lifestyle we'll live. Luxury, cars, money..."

"Jewelry," Aunt Petunia finished for him, her eyes shining.

"Oh, honey," she squealed, leaping forward to wrap her arms around her husband's large frame.

"We'll be rubbing toes with the rich and the wealthy."

"Of course, you, as well as our little champion," he leant forward to ruffle Dudley's hair, "are invited."

Then their happiness turned down a notch, and they both froze suddenly staring at Harry.

Harry gulped, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise as they stared at him frostily.

'_Here we go,_' Harry couldn't help but think, '_What are we going to do about the boy?_'

"What are we going to do about the boy?" Aunt Petunia questioned, staring down at Harry as if he was the scum that was hard to scrape off the sole of her shoe.

"We'll leave him with one of the neighbors. That lady we always leave him with."

"Are we leaving him with the lady that has all they cats?"

They turned around, every now and then peering at Harry, muttering fiercely. Finally they reached a conclusion, beckoning him forward.

Harry walked forward, shyly, and stood in front of them. They both glanced down at him.

"Boy we'll take you along only if you promise to behave," Uncle Vernon warned.

"I promise," Harry whispered back softly.

The two of them left then, to buy Harry some clothes; they couldn't have their nephew looking like a scumbag at the dinner party.

So the afternoon passed, and before Harry knew it, it was time to go to the dinner party. Piling into the car, Harry ducked down avoiding the smack his Uncle had intended for him. The drive was silent and for that, Harry was thankful because there was nothing he wanted to say to his relatives.

They pulled up in front of a grand building, valets ran to and fro in the street taking keys and parking cars. They quickly clambered out of the car and were escorted to the top of the building, the Elite Members Club.

Once they stepped inside the swanky looking place, Harry's eyes were assaulted by a variety of brightly coloured gowns and waiters balancing trays of champagne on the tips of their fingers. Harry just stood there amazed, his mouth gaping wide, looking and taking in everything.

"Shut your mouth, boy, you look simple," his Aunt admonished.

Heeding her words, Harry shut his mouth but continued to stare.

"Ah, Mr. Dursley," a voice rang out through the crowd.

Uncle Vernon moved closer, shaking the unknown man's hand firmly.

"Hello Mr. Green, this is my lovely wife," gesturing to Aunt Petunia, as she preened under the attention, "and this is my strapping young lad, is my son."

His chest puffing out in pride Dudley shook the man's hand with a polite, "How do you do, sir?"

The man, Mr. Green, just smiled his kind brown eyes spotting Harry.

"And who is this young one?"

Uncle Vernon's chest deflated and a reluctant look become quite clear in his face. He seemed at a lost for words.

"Wwell, um...this is..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm Harry," Harry spoke up softly, shaking Mr. Green's hand, "I'm his nephew, sir."

"Pleasure to meet you, young Harry," Mr. Green replied, giving the boy a gentle smile.

"Now," he said bending down to Dudley and Harry's height, "there is a little kids club, where the hosts' sons are, so why don't you go and make friends with them."

He pointed them to that direction, smiling still.

"Yes, Dudley," Uncle Vernon spoke up, "Why don't you make friends with them."

Harry rolled his eyes discreetly; he knew what his Uncle was planning. Quite devious of him, he was using Dudley to make it up the financial ladder. It was quite an important rule in the _How to be Successful _guide to life. If there was anyone higher up then you, and you wanted to make it big, make your kids befriend your boss' kids, if they had any. If their friendship is successful, your boss will notice and invite you to more gatherings and before you know it, you've made it into the big time.

Dudley and Harry made their way to the door, just as Harry was about to open the door, Dudley shoved him to the side.

"I'm going to make friends with them, as if they would even want to be friends with someone like _you_."

Harry frowned, and stepped out of his cousin's way. Personally he didn't care about befriending them; he just wanted to keep to himself, away from everyone else and just survive the party.

Dudley twisted the knob and entered. Harry moved forward about to enter, but Dudley shoved him back with one pudgy arm.

"No, I don't want them to think I came in with a loser like you, so just wait."

Harry glanced up at him irritated, and sighed shaking his head, "Whatever," he mumbled back.

"Good," Dudley smiled smugly and closed the door behind him.

Harry sighed. Leaning casually against the wall, he ignored all the curious looks from the adults.

"One...two...three...four...five," he counted, gazing out the window that was located to his right.

He could detect slight noises, like laughter, but he really didn't care.

"Ten," he mumbled, not bothering to count the rest.

He opened the door and stepped in and the first thing he saw was Dudley, covered in soda and vanilla ice-cream, the kids nearby kept chortling with laughter, pointing at Dudley.

Dudley looked pathetic with tears and ice-cream dripping down his face.

'_Surprised he isn't eating it_,' Harry thought cruelly to himself.

"That's what you get fatty," one voice rang out causing the other children to laugh.

Harry was probably right to assume that that person was one of the boss children. Why else would all the other children laugh at his comment? He rolled his eyes moving forward over to Dudley; he held out one of his arms helping Dudley up.

"I'm going to go get some towels from the bathroom."

Harry left, ignoring the group that watched him closely, not noticing the three intense pairs of eyes following him as he left the room.

The children parted ways as three figures made their way over to the shaking Dudley.

"Who was that?" one of them questioned, as the other two awaited his answer patiently.

"Mmy...cousin...Harry," Dudley whimpered softly, flinching away from their penetrating gaze.

"Harry," one of them tested, before smirking widely to the others. The others smirked back, and they walked away with their entourage, leaving Dudley to quake in fear.

Something deep in his mind was gnawing away, the feeling that he had just sold his cousin out.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he whispered to himself.

Harry came back momentarily, holding two towels in his hand. One wet while the other was dry. He cleaned his cousin's hair, while trying to clean his shirt, as well. Luckily for him, Dudley's clothes were black, so the stain didn't show as much.

A waiter opened the door, gazing around to find the two of them still in there.

"Dinner is served," he said not bothering to see if everything was all right.

The two of them shuffled out, and made their way to the children's table. Beside their table were the parents and the rest of the adults. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia glanced at Dudley with a smile, but Dudley only looked away.

'_I guess he knows what they want him to do_,' Harry noted, seeing the distasteful glance his cousin's gave to the boys.

The three boys from earlier were seated at the adult table, and were looking down at the rest of everyone.

"Boys," one of the three's fathers spoke up, "Why don't you invite one of your little friends to eat up here with you?"

Harry snorted in disbelief, '_Losers._'

The children were sitting straight, trying to catch one of their eyes. They knew they would have it made, if one of them was picked.

"Harry," the obvious leader of the group decided.

Silence swept over the room, as parents looked around for Harry to sneer at. The children looked down the table in disappointment and curiosity trying to figure out who Harry was. The "proud" recipient of this honor was appalled.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, watching them with narrow eyes.

The person who spoke just smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Your cousin told us."

Harry glanced at Dudley, who avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered underneath his breathe, so no one else would hear them.

Harry didn't reply, but made his way to the bigger table uncertainly. Harry observed that there were no other seats available for him.

"Where am I going to sit?"

The boys just smirked at him and snapped their fingers.

A waiter appeared out of nowhere with a chair. He placed it down next to one of the boys, and backed away into the shadows.

"Why here of course," the boy, who was closest to the seat replied, patting the chair beside him.

Harry made his way closer, avoiding his aunt and uncle, and sat down in the seat next to the boy, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm Oliver," he said, "That's Cedric, the one next to me, and over there is Tom."

Harry nodded his head, "No need for me to introduce myself since you already know who I am."

Oliver smirked, "You're quite cute and sarcastic. I like that. That green shirt really brings out the color of your eyes," he mumbled, fingering his shirt between his fingers. "I like you...a lot."

He leaned forward swiping his tongue across Harry's neck, before biting down on his collarbone.

"Stop...I don't know you."

Harry's pleas were futile, as the boy became more aggressive and forward.

"I don't wanna," he mumbled huskily against his neck.

"Oliver stop, you're making him nervous."

Oliver pulled back with a whine, "But Cedric..."

"We want him as well, so you have to be patient."

Tom didn't say anything, just glancing at Harry with crimson eyes, he smiled widely and this time it met his eyes, sparking evilly. Harry began to feel faint.

"Patience," he finally whispered darkly before taking a sip of his red drink.

The dinner commenced with silence, Harry sat there quietly, already afraid of his future.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I still don't get," Draco whispered, running his fingers through Harry's unruly hair.

"What does this have to do with you being sold?"

Harry pushed off from Draco's side.

"When I went to that party, I met Oliver, Cedric and Tom," after whispering Tom, he shivered.

"They began stalking me, they found out where I lived and everything. They tried all sorts of things on me, of course paying my family to keep quiet. They wanted me more than any eleven year old should want a nine year old. There wasn't much I could do anyway. It got so unbearable I just couldn't take it. If I had stayed with my relatives, they would have waited until I was old enough to actually participate fully in sexual activities with the three of them. I didn't want that at all."

Draco understanding what he meant stared at him, slowly putting the pieces together, "So you made them sell you to avoid being with them."

"Yeah, because if we moved they would know, but if I disappeared they would be clueless about where it was that I went."

"I thought slaves only became slaves by the will of a family member or something."

"No, slaves become slaves either because their family can't take care of them any more, or if they escape and go to a slave house willingly."

Draco sighed, holding Harry close again, "You had it rough. Your family didn't love you, but letting you leave was quite kind of them."

Harry shrugged, "I guess, if you look at it that way."

"Do you think about them sometimes?"

"A little, I mean the three of them made live unbearable, not my family mind you, but it was like an overwhelming force suffocating me."

Draco nodded, staring off into the distance.

"Hey, Harry, what were their last names," he asked out of the blue, his eyebrows scrunching up in frustration. He could distinctively remember three boys by that name.

"Wood, Diggory, and Riddle, why do you want to know?"

"No reason at all," Draco denied, shaking his head quickly.

Harry stared at him, not believing him for a second, but he wouldn't press. He'd find out later.

Harry leant back on Draco, tracing circles into his porcelain chest.

"Harry," Draco's voice rang out, making his chest vibrate.

"Hm?" Harry mumbled.

"How is it possible for Severus to be pregnant?"

Harry frowned at him, shaking his head in disbelief, "Jesus, Draco, you're full of questions! I'll tell you later."

* * *

Footsteps echoed loudly against the tile floor.

The door burst open.

Theodore Nott quietly sat in his armchair, arms resting on his armrest. His head swiveled around, staring questioningly at his lover, who stood in the door way more composed than she had been earlier.

"Welcome Narcissia, how goes your day?" he asked, smoothly, watching her with appraising eyes as she made her way closer to him.

"Fine love," placing a passion filled kiss on his lips.

"He knows," she whispered.

"Good."

He led her from his den, up the stairs towards his room. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He glanced at her, seeing the love she had for him shining brightly in her eyes, he smiled in return, but within he was sneering at her naivety.

'_Soon Draco's precious slave will be mine_,' he thought.

Nott placed the former Lady Malfoy on his bed, sneaking his hand behind her back and unzipping her dress.

Moans and cries of pleasure filled the empty mansion as Narcissia writhed in pleasure. Her lover imagining Draco's slave beneath him.

"In time," he whispered, as he watched his "lover" sleep next to him. "In time," he whispered again before the light went out and the moon danced across the night sky, lighting the room with her ethereal glow.

* * *

Okay thank you for reading this story! It means a lot to me, you're enjoying it this far, now with some not so pleasant news.

**I'm going back to school on August 25, 2008. My school is a bitch, and is unlike other normal high schools. They load us with work more than you can imagine, and we have tests every other week. Then again my school follows a college type of schedule; it's a college prep high school. I have to pass with A's or else my ass will be handed to my parents on a silver plate. Updates will be slower then ever, and again I'm really sorry. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

* * *

Now to thank my reviewers, as always:

Glitterball: I tried to update as soon as I can, but I'm not making Harry pregnant anytime soon. I'm trying to prolong the plot (I'm so sophisticated, XD) Thanks a lot for the review!

Damokonachik: Your username is really unique! What does it stand for? I don't hate Narcissia; I just feel she gets in the way of more loving between Lucius and Severus, so something had to be done about her. (nods head in total agreement)

Dark-Night 92: I try my hardest to make my story longer, because I just feel like it. I'm so glad you liked chapter 7 because I was worried some people wouldn't.

LunaParvulus: I loved your review, it made me laugh. The way you review is just like my friend. Don't worry I'm totally sure you'll get there with the mpreg! Thanks so much for the review!

StoryofGreen: Your review said it all, I have to update as soon as possible. I hope this was fast enough for you. O:)

Voldyismoldy: You most definitely have to alert my story...please. I try to take the hint hints I just have to wait for my beta, because she's in school, so she needs to pass with A's of course. Thanks you a lot for the review, I hope you like this chapter a lot!

GrlWithoutAName: I know Draco's request was weird, but it adds to what this chapter was about.

Vixen-of-the-roses: I'm sorry that you don't like the mpreg and all, but it means a lot to me that you like the story to put up with it. That means a lot to me, so thank you so much!

Tigeolf: Cool username, I'll try to make it longer. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I thought it would be essential to the story line; I'll try not to do it again.

Nagini Potter: Thank you about the review, I needed to have something happen to Narcissia. At first I was feeling a little bit bad for her, and then I was like...whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Bd1986: Actually Narcissia has a little bit more planned under her sleeves. We totally haven't seen the end of her. I just tried the whole villain gives up, with revenge in their eyes, type of thing. I'm getting to Neville and Blaise, soon, so they'll make an appearance.

Amrawo: I'm so glad you like my story, it does mean a lot. I try to please my readers.

Carms-lian0592: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I'll try not to do them anymore, if people are this upset. Thanks a lot for the review, and I'm glad you like the story so much!

Saiya: Yes, Severus is Draco's step-father. I'm planning on doing a little scene where Draco and Severus argue about what Draco should call him. Your review was so sweet; I like answering reviews, when I'm not being lazy. ;) I hope this chapter explained enough about how he became a slave.

ScarletOfTheBlue: Thanks for the review; I hope this quick enough for you. Thanks a lot, and I'm glad you like my story. I'm doing something right.

Dude: Thanks a lot for the review. I know horrible cliffhanger, but it makes it all the worth while. Again thanks a lot.

Flipping Pages: Thank you a lot for the review. I'm so glad you like my story so much and I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Lull

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story that I updated months ago. It really does mean a lot to me that even when I'm not around so many people still cared about this story. This year, 2009...YAY, I'll try to update sooner since this semester won't be as stressful as last semester. I decided to update now because what better way to welcome the New Year?

I would like to thank for everything and I wish her a Happy New Years!

And to my readers, reviewers, and people who favorite...Happy New Years!

So onto my story!

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN BETAED! SORRY! BUT I TRIED, HONESTLY!  


* * *

**

Chapter 9: Lull

For a while, calmness settled over the Malfoy Manor. Talk of Narcissia had quieted down, and the men of the manor had something more pressing to think about, Severus' pregnancy.

"So, what are you naming it?"

Three pairs of head stopped mid-way from eating and turned to stare at the platinum blond, as he continued to casually eat his food.

"What?" Severus put it so eloquently.

Draco paused, reaching for his glass of orange juice, "What are you going to name it?"

His question was met with silence, and it took the blond's will not to roll his eyes at the denseness the other three were displaying.

"What are you going to name the _baby_?"

He snorted into his glass of orange juice, as remembrance met stupidity.

'_One, two, three,'_ Draco silently counted.

In complete unison the three men suddenly remembered that Severus was indeed pregnant.

"Oh you meant the baby," Harry put it, his red lips forming an O.

Draco gave the boy a small smile, leaning forward to whack the sable hair boy with his rolled up newspaper.

The two "mature" older men continued to sip their tea, ignoring the small scuffle that was taking place.

"That is a good question thought," Lucius murmured softly so that only Severus heard him. "What are we going to name our baby?"

Harry glanced up from trying to smash Draco's head against the table, "I think the baby's name should be Adrian."

"What?" Draco squawked, though his voice was muffled by the table cloth. "Adrian, we are not naming my baby brother '_dark one'. _His name should be, Drago."

"Drago," Harry screeched in disbelief, "Aren't you a vain little creature. You want to name your baby brother Drago."

"Yes," Draco said, fixing his hair since Harry had released him, "It means dragon in French and is a good name for a Malfoy boy."

Harry stood there, arms akimbo, and stared at Draco, "Do you know that you are unbelievable? How do you know that the baby is a boy? It could be a girl for all we know?"

"It's a boy, we Malfoys don't settle for anything less," Draco assured, as he buttered his English muffin.

"You are such a jerk, what's wrong with girls?"

Draco put down his knife and stared into Harry's blazing emerald eyes, "What's wrong with girls? Nothing, if you forget the fact that some of them are back-stabbing, harpy crooning banshees that love your money and don't give a damn about your feelings."

"Yeah, but you said it yourself _some of them!_"

Draco stared at Harry and quite calmly picked his English muffin up.

"Oh do shut it, Harry darling." He took the English muffin and stuffed it in Harry's mouth. He chuckled softly as he took in Harry's indignant face, whose cheeks puffed out with bulging with food. It was rather cute.

Down the table the two adults continued to eat, as if the other two did not exist. Though unbeknown to the other two, they were very attentive to their conversation.

"Drago," Severus whispered, "He wants to name the baby _Drago_?"

"It appears so, love."

"Never."

"Agreed."

A cough startled Harry and Draco from their quarrel, and the two boys stared at the reprimanding, steely gaze of one Lucius Malfoy.

"If you two are done acting like kids, we have a bigger issue to concern ourselves with."

He watched as Harry lowered his gaze, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, while Draco looked at him head-on with an unapologetic gaze.

"Severus is our main concern at the moment, since he is indeed pregnant. So this squabble over names is really not necessary. As they say, when we get to that point, we will cross the bridge. Plus all this noise isn't good for Severus now; he is at that pinnacle of life where everything is a nuisance and bother, since he is pregnant."

Severus sat there internally debating over Lucius' words; they seemed more insulting than helpful.

"So we in our duty," Lucius continued to ramble, "must do everything in our power to make Severus, my darling..."

He was cut off as his "darling" groaned in annoyance.

"Oh do _shut up_, Lucius, you are such an insufferable prat at times. Just be quiet, your noise is making _me_ irritable."

Lucius flushed slightly and slowly sank down into his seat in embarrassment. It wasn't doing him any credit to continue talking because he had just been taken to school and flunked.

Draco and Harry silently snickered as the Malfoy patriarch was scolded by his lover.

Though they tried hard not to laugh too loud, Lucius still heard them. He gave them a glare but it had no effect on them at all.

"Whatever," was his great comeback, as he, _the_ head Malfoy, slouched in his chair.

"Sit up straight," Severus said, "Your posture is just lousy."

"Yes, dear."

Draco this time did laugh out loud, and he nudged Harry with his elbow. The boy jumped a little, obviously startled; he turned to see Draco staring at him amusement in his eyes.

"Let's go," Draco whispered in his ear, nodding his head towards the door.

With Harry's agreement the two boys got up from their chairs, and they exited the room hand in hand.

"So where are we going to go?" Harry asked, as he gazed upward towards the blond.

Draco's only answer was a shrug, and they began to wander around the halls.

"Let's go to the gardens, then," Draco finally decided after ten minutes of aimless roaming.

* * *

Stepping into the gardens for the first time was an experience for Harry himself. The garden was unlike any other he had ever seen, and he didn't know where to begin looking. The brilliance of the colors shone with their own light, and seemed to call for Harry's attentive gaze. The scent filled his nostrils with a flowery perfume of spring lightness, which was filling him with inner peace. And when Harry opened his eyes a sigh escaped his lips, and a feeling that everything in the world swept over him.

Draco watched Harry intently, seeing how the tenseness in his shoulders relaxed and his face suddenly calm. The wind flitted through his hair tossing it around and strands of the ebony hair covered his brow. His lashes cast shadows over his cheeks and his red lips were pressed together and were so kissable.

Draco leaned forward just as Harry's eyes were slowly opening and pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his sweet lips.

Harry stared in complete shock, as Draco's lips descended on his own, but he found himself wrapping his arms around Draco's neck pulling him even closer to his body.

There was an air of satisfaction floating around with Draco and Harry floating on Cloud 9 right in the middle.

"Absolutely," Harry began breathlessly against Draco's lips.

"Wonderful," Draco finished, before diving back down for another kiss.

Meanwhile two men watched the boys, slight smiles on their faces.

"Well that's nice and all, but we better make sure that they don't make a baby. One is enough for now."

"Lucius," Severus started.

Lucius stopped his rant and turned to glance at the love of his life, "Yes, sugar."

"Shut up and stop all these ridiculous pet names, okay Lucy."

* * *

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Sticky Thread

I feel sooooooo bad that I haven't updated in TWO FREAKIN YEARS. I didn't forget about the story, I just didn't know what to do or how I could possibly continue, but after I re-read the chapters I just felt that I had to go on and write some more.

Chapter 10 might not be as great as the other chapters, but I feel that if I continue working on it I'll get back on top and who knows do even better. I love you guys who remained dedicated and I just don't want to let you down, so this is for all of you.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN BETA-ED. ANY FLAWS IS TOTALLY MY FAULT!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Sticky Thread

* * *

_Why didn't I say anything until now?  
So much is said without a sound  
water so calm, and once so pure  
undisturbed  
standing for so long the color turns  
their work is so hard_

_We never felt the sticky thread  
the spider webs  
their balance in the garden  
their work is so hard_

"_Sticky Thread" Local Natives

* * *

_

The sun's ray came shining through the window, reflecting against the mirror on the dresser, onto Harry. Harry who was snuggled deep down in the comforts of blanket wiggled away from the offending light. It was quite apparent that no amount of wiggling would save him from the sun's light, so with a huff he yanked the covers of his body.

'Damn sun,' he mumbled to himself, trudging towards his bathroom.

The only sound that was present in the room was the sound of water running from the faucet. Leaning forward to splash water on his face, Harry hesitated, but only for a second, before cupping the cool water in his hands.

Harry's reflection caught his attention and he paused, midway, from turning the faucet off. Green eyes stared back into his, all knowing. Harry watched a bead of water fall from the ends of his tousled raven nest hair.

He was lucky.

He was lucky that the Malfoys were good people, good masters. When he allowed the Dursleys to sell him to the brothel, he didn't think that the life he would be living now would end up like this. In fact, he was prepared for a life of misery, no happiness and no joy.

He had heard stories of slaves beaten into submissions by their masters, there life gone, their hope gone. He had heard stories of slaves who had been killed by their masters, forgotten and discarded.

He was lucky.

* * *

A knock at his door sent Harry running out of the room, quick to answer it. On the other side stood Neville, a smile on his face.

"Hey Harry," the brunette greeted.

Harry was shock to see the brunette, but he didn't voice it. "Hey Neville," he greeted in return, motioning for Neville to come in, "what are you doing here?"

"Blaise stopped by to say a couple of things to Draco and I just decided to tag-a-long for the ride."

"Oh, do you know what Blaise wanted to discuss?"

Neville shrugged, "I don't know, but all I know is that it's something very important. On the ride here, Blaise seemed unhappy about something, so whatever's bugging him might have something to do with Draco."

Neville, already seated on the edge of Harry's bed, watched the other brunette, his face a myriad of emotions. Neville smiled softly, understanding completely why Harry would be concerned.

"You know," Neville began softly, "if it worries you so much you can always ask Draco later."

Sending Neville a rueful grin, Harry nodded his head. "If you'll excuse me Neville, I'm going to go take my shower and then we'll talk some more, okay?"

Neville nodded his heading in assent, and Harry bid him bye with a backward wave.

When the door closed shut behind him, Harry began tugging at his loose, drawstring cotton pants; when they pulled around his feet, he gracefully kicked them to a side, dropping his shirt on top of the little pile.

Twisting the shower knob, a spray of warm water jetted out of the shower nozzle. Harry waited wanting the water to warm up even more before stepping in. He shut the door to the shower, and released a pent-up sigh. "This feels absolutely wonderful," he mumbled to himself, tilting his head back so that his face was in direct contact with the water.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there, but he knew that it was time to get out; the pads of his fingers were already shriveled and sensitive.

Opening the door slightly Harry stuck out one hand trying to grab for the towel, unaware that he wasn't alone. When his fingers came across a solid chest, he paused. He wasn't holding a towel, he was grasping at someone's shirt.

* * *

Blaise watched Neville climb up the stairs, admiring the way his jeans hugged every shapely contour of his body. He nodded his head in appreciation before giving Draco his full undivided attention.

Draco was sitting on an emerald chaise, leaning into the pillows piled on top. He gestured for Blaise to sit in the chair across from him.

"What's the problem Blaise? You seemed frantic, a little, when you called me earlier, did something happen?"

Blaise bit the bottom corner of his looks, avoiding the imploring look marred on Draco's face. He was reluctant to tell, slightly afraid of the wrath that he would incur once Draco knew. Soundlessly, Blaise withdrew a package from the inner pocket of his black blazer. It was a nondescript envelope, business sized. He placed it on the coffee table that separated him from Draco and reclined back.

One of Draco's eyebrows rose in a perfect arch, confusion quite apparent.

"Just open it Draco," Blaise said, "then you'll know why I was so frantic earlier. It was just… it was just disturbing to be truthful."

Unclasping the hook at the back of the envelope, Draco reached down and pulled out pictures, pictures full of Harry.

There were photos of Harry in the garden with him, photos of them hugging, photos of Harry shopping, photos of Harry doing anything. What was most disturbing was one particular photo, a photo of the two of them in the garden sharing a kiss. A photo of them in the garden, the Malfoy garden. Someone was spying on them, someone was targeting his Harry.

"When did you get this?" Draco inquired.

"This morning, it came with a note", Blaise answered, pulling out the mentioned note from his breast pocket. "I didn't understand what it meant but you might."

Draco took it and frowned.

One the note was a sketch, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Draco flipped it over looking for more writing but there was none.

"I guess you don't know, if your face is anything to go by", Blaise interjected. "Maybe you should ask Harry since these mysterious organization seems to be targeting him."

Draco didn't respond at all, already making his way up the stairs.

"Hey if you see Neville tell him to come down so we can go home, okay?" Blaise called out. All he got back was a nod.

'Man, he's furious,' Blaise thought, 'Absolutely furious'.

Draco didn't bother knocking on Harry's door, walking right in without an invitation. Neville who was dozing gently at the edge of Harry's bed fell off, when he heard the door slam shut behind him. Peering up from his spot on the floor, he gazed into the stormy silver eyes of his friend's master. He gulped, trembling slightly in fear.

"Where's Harry?"

Too terrified to speak, Neville pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Draco, realizing that he was scaring the poor boy, eased up his glare, giving the brunette a wry smile. "Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to take out my anger on you. Blaise is waiting for you downstairs, okay? I'll let Harry you know that you had to leave."

Draco helped Neville off the floor and Neville left with a shy bye.

When the door closed behind him, Draco made his way over to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he heard the water turn off. He watched the door to the shower open and a milky white hand reached out, patting around blindly for a towel.

He stepped up close and watched the hand brush his chest before gripping his shirt.

* * *

Harry jumped back, startled, nearly slipping on the wet tiles. He inched forward, trying to make out the shape behind the foggy glass door and saw a blurry outline.

"Draco?" he questioned. "Is that you?"

Getting no response, Harry swallowed dryly and opened the door.

Green eyes narrowed, and the hand that was clenching the shirt relaxed.

"You ass," Harry screeched, whacking the intruder on the back of his head. "I called you and you didn't answer, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" He huffed.

Pushing Draco slightly to the side, Harry grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Sure, he was getting comfortable with Draco, but that didn't mean he wanted to bare the goods yet.

Harry grabbed another towel to wrap his hair, which was tamed when wet.

"What is it? You looked like someone stole all your money?"

Running a hand through his blond locks, Draco sighed. "There's something I want you to see, something very important."

Harry followed the blond, not questioning him at all.

Draco pulled Harry down onto the bed with him and silently handed him the manila envelope. Harry opened it withdrawing a bunch of photos. As he rifled through the photos, he went completely slack-jawed.

"Who sent this?"

Draco, in response, placed the card in his hand. "I was wondering if you could tell me?"

Harry's milky skin went pale and tears began to stream down his face.

"It's them," he gasped out, "Oliver, Cedric, and Tom. They know where I am."

* * *

I know it's short but this was like a re-introduction. I have to get back into the habit of writing more since it has been awhile.

Share your thoughts and opinions with me. No flames please cause I'll just ignore them. I love you guys and keep on the lookout for more.


	11. Chapter 11: Mess

**I'm back! I've graduated from high school, now the stress of getting ready for college is on me now, but things should be better now. Sorry for the almost 6 month wait. I don't give up on my fanfictions, I just take awhile.**

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN BETA-ED. ANY FLAWS IS TOTALLY MY FAULT!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** **Mess**

* * *

"I'm done for," Harry moaned. "Completely done for, they're going to hunt me down and just ruin my life. They promised they would, they promised."

Draco was unable to respond to his lover's grief, the only thing he could do was run his fingers through his hair and listen to his sighs. Though he appeared calm, inside he was raging, completely and inexplicably angry. It seemed they just couldn't get a break. First it was Theo, now three more men were after his love.

"Don't worry," he murmured into Harry's ear, after pulling his distressed lover into his lap. "We will overcome this, don't worry, everything will be better," but Harry just shook his head, tears gathering at his eyes.

"No, no, it won't, let's be realistic here Draco, these men are insane, they're insane," he emphasized, prodding Draco's chest. "Just absolutely crazy. I sold myself into slavery to get away from them, and now they know where I am. The only way we're ever going to get them off our backs is if I die or they do, simple."

With a thoughtful look on his face, Draco smirked at him, "Then we kill them".

Harry blanched at the look on Draco's head, "What?"

"You heard me, we'll kill them."

"You can't do that," Harry's voice becoming shrill in disbelief, "You can't off them like a mosquito or something, it's not possible."

Harry's disbelief was met with a chuckle and a pat on his head, "Silly boy," Draco drawled, "Of course I can, I'm a Malfoy."

He collected the pictures and sauntered out of the room leaving behind a stunned Harry.

'He can't do that, can he?' the raven hair boy thought to himself. He stared at the card that had been left behind and crumpled it up before taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

After leaving Harry back in his room, Draco headed towards his father's office. Forgetting to knock on the door to signal his arrival, the platinum blond walked in to see his dad making out with a very pregnant Severus in his lap.

"Oh God," he yelled, shielding his eyes in disgust. "Old people making out, gross."

Lucius, reluctantly pulled his lips away from his darling's lips, and glared at his heir.

"Just because you're my firstborn doesn't mean I can't replace you," rubbing Severus' stomach.

"Sorry dad, but I have a question are you familiar with the names Cedric, Oliver, and Tom."

"If you mean Diggory, Wood, and Riddle, respectively, then yes, I know of whom you speak of. Why? Did they do something to you?"

"In a way, but it's more of what they've done to Harry."

"Harry? What does Harry have to do with anything?" Lucius questioned, a single eyebrow raised in confusion.

Wordlessly, Draco handed over the packet of photos to his father, and reclined back in his seat.

Lucius pulled out the photos and the confusion on his face faded to disbelief. "These are on-"

"Harry," Severus finished, after riffling through the photos as well.

"Exactly, those three that I mentioned are stalking him and they seem to be the cause of Harry's predicament, though a blessing for me."

Draco told his dad and his dad's lover about Harry's history and when he made it to the conclusion, both men were infuriated beyond belief.

"So you believe," Severus began, "that these three bastards are after Harry to coerce him into a relationship he doesn't want and are willing to do anything to get him. Well of course we must do something," he finished. Severus had grown a soft spot for Harry and the two spent many times getting to know each other. Severus had come to see Harry as one of his own and was fiercely protective of the younger man.

"Of course, darling," Lucius said soothingly, he was also fond of the boy and didn't want to ruin the new peace that had settled into the house. Ever since Narcissia left and Harry moved in, everything just seemed more peaceful and homey. He loved coming home to his sexy lover and even his son seemed less of a brat.

"But what do you propose we do," Lucius said, turning to his son.

"I don't know, that's why I was hoping you could help me. You said you knew these men, so tell me about them."

"But you know them too," Lucius interjected, "remember you're 13th birthday party." Seeing his son's blank face, Lucius began, "Well…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

It was another year gone by and the young Malfoy heir was now 13th, practically a man. The newly minted thirteen year-old sat in his chair, kicking his legs about as he watched his guest mingle about talking to one another. On one side sat his best friend, Blaise, who was just as bored.

In front of the both of them were a gaggle of girls, all giggling and coyly glancing at the two, before erupting into more giggles. The loudest of them all being Pansy Parkinson, a trifling girl now a trifling "woman", or a she-devil in Draco's opinion.

The boys continued to sit there, not enjoying the party at all. Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as a trio of boys entered the room and all the girls went gaga over their looks. They stood there as if they owned the place, gifts in their hands, and smug smiles on their face.

They made eye contact with Draco and walked forward, the crowd of people parting to let them come through.

"Draco Malfoy" the one with red eyes, inquired, staring Draco down.

Not one to back down from a challenge, no matter how unspoken, Draco stood up. "Yes?" a single eyebrow arched.

"Happy Birthday," the boy responded, not sincere in the best. Practically tossing his guest at the young Malfoy, they other two, followers Draco deemed them, did the same.

With one more look the three boys left and turned their back to Draco, disappearing into the crowd.

"Those jackasses," Draco fumed, and then a sharp smack echoed through the room. Turning around he glared at Severus, who only scowled back in return.

"Watch your language or else," he warned, walking away as silently as he came.

The group of party-goers were gathered at the table and told to sit. Sitting to Draco's right was Blaise, while right across for them sat the three arrogant boys.

"I never introduced myself earlier, the name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," the red-eyed boy said. "To my right is Cedric Diggory, and to my left is Oliver Wood," nodding to each respectively.

"Charmed," Draco said, "This is Blaise," gesturing to his right.

"What is the most loveliest gift you've ever been given," Tom brought up, after taking a sip of his water.

"What?" Draco said, baffled by the sudden question.

"I usually don't repeat myself, but for your sake I will. What is the most loveliest gift you've ever been given," he mocked softly.

"I don't know. How about your self?"

"Well I had this one gift, a beautiful black haired doll with emerald eyes and the fairest skin ever."

"A doll, you're favorite gift is a doll," Draco repeated, "how childish," he drawled.

"Oh this doll was special, almost life like," Tom answered back, amused. Apparently the other two, Tweedledum and Tweedledee in Draco's opinion, got the inside joke, as they chuckled a little.

"So what happen to this doll then," Draco said snidely.

"It escaped," he said, calmly sipping at his water again, "but I'll find it and I'll lock it in a cage to keep it from escaping again."

"Wow," Blaise whispered, leaning towards Draco "What a sicko, him and his goons. If I was this doll I would run too"

"Everyone should have a hint of insanity, it keeps a person healthy Zabini," Tom chided.

Blaise paled and slowly backed away from Draco, wide-eyed.

"Why would you look up your doll? Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"I believe that the punishment should fit the crime. This doll of ours, was not quite obedient. When we find it, it won't ever dream of escaping again. Trust us Malfoy, once something is ours, we don't let go. Never."

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"They were talking about Harry," Draco said, "All this time they were talking about Harry."

Draco sat there stunned. After putting it into perspective, those three had been after his harry for almost a decade now. Their craziness to posses him was daunting.

"If we're going to keep Harry away from them," Lucius began, "We have a lot of work to do. We have to be smarter, faster, and one step ahead of them. They already know Harry is here, we need to make sure they don't come near him at all. Be on your guard at all times, Draco, at all times."

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Let me know! Okay, bye!**


End file.
